Triple Tease
by Veirnoth
Summary: Shiro and his brothers have always been a bit too close. How will Ichigo survive? Reposted. Pairings: Ichigo x Shiro x Rei x Kyo x Ichiru x Mugetsu. Rated M for for sex and cursing!
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT!**

**Now i know a lot of u guys hav had ur storys takin down wether it be cause of sex fights or wat ever els n im heer 2 tell u I WILL NOT STAND 4 IT U HEER ME! it is rong n unjustified they hav NO RIGHT 2 take down the storys we work so hard on! I AM SIK OF IT! so i am NOT gunna let them do this! this is _triple tease_ a story they took down but im gunna repost this az mani times az it takes! if u get whut im sayin pm me n help 2 stop this!**

**Triple Tease**

**A Bleach Yaoi Story**

**Pairing: Hichi x Ichi and something later on**

**Rated: M for a lot of reasons**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. This story is based off of Masaki Rioka's doujinshi Tripleberry Au Lait.**

**Author's Note: This was so fun to write, and I hope you guys give me some feedback please. Enjoy reading!**

"Ichigo, ya have to get up," A smooth voice said while shaking a younger male gently.

The orange head groaned and rubbed sleep out of his eyes and mumbled, "G-Good morning Rei-kun. How long do I have to eat?"

"Enough if ya dress quickly," The other said with a smile on his face.

Ichigo nodded and dressed himself before going out into the kitchen. He never thought that his boyfriend had twin brothers. Well, fraternal twins since Rei has long white hair with light peach skin tone. That and he was nice to him and made sure he got to school on time. He sat down to eat something, until a chilly hand touched his neck. Chocolate brown eyes looked up into deep golden and black ones before blushing. Shiro smiled and kissed him hard to earn a glare from the long haired twin. After he pulled away, Ichigo tried to eat the rest of his food without anymore distractions. He blushed again when his boyfriend kept staring lustfully at him, but he ignored him and finished.

"I'll be back later, please keep everything clean," Ichigo said more to the albino than the other boy.

Rei nodded and said, "I'll keep him sane until ya get back."

"Whatever, ya don't need to worry about anything," The albino said when brown eyes rolled before he left the house.

The other twin came in and said, "Damn, he left before I could give him a hug."

"Ya don't need to be near him, I am the only one who is allowed to touch him," The albino said when he glared at the others.

Rei rolled his eyes and asked, "Fine, but why let us see him if we can't play too?"

"I think he would like someone new to play with," The other said when he smiled at the albino mischievously.

Golden eyes rolled and he said, "Right, like he needs to be cut by ya Kyo. That ring in your mouth would scar his tongue."

"Heh, seems like ya just want to show him off to us Shiro," Rei taunted while narrowing his yellow and black eyes.

Shiro walked out of the kitchen to hear the other laugh. He never expected them to want to play with Ichigo too. It kind of turned him on, but he would never admit that in front of them. The other twin looked exactly like Ichigo, but he had one golden and black eye with a white patch over his other one. The other difference is that he had a lot of piercing. He has three rings down the right ear and two on the left with studs on each lobe. Yes, his tongue was pierced too and it bugged Shiro to no end. He didn't mind Rei because he understood to a certain point. It gave him the shivers thinking that both will try and do something to his berry.

"What are ya watching?" Kyo asked when he sat beside the other.

Shiro shook his head and said, "I don't know, nothing interesting is on."

"Well, ya haven't turned the TV on. What were ya thinking about?" The other asked when golden eyes rolled.

The albino frowned and said, "Nothing for ya to worry about."

"Uh huh, so what are ya doing here then?" Kyo asked to earn a glare.

Shiro got up and walked down the hall while saying, "Never mind, just leave me alone."

"I told ya he would get pissed. He wants to protect Ichigo is all," Rei said when he sat in Shiro's place.

The golden eye widened and he asked, "Why? Did something happen?"

The long haired boy stayed silent, and the orange head was upset he didn't answer his question. He watched TV until it got boring. Rei ended up falling asleep on the couch, and he moved to give his twin more room. He really didn't want to wait for the cutie to come back, but he couldn't do anything. The funny thing was that they were never interested in anything Shiro did until he brought Ichigo over during the summer. They heard about the kid, but didn't know how cute he was until they saw him up close. Its funny how one person could change all three brothers, but it happened. Kyo went into his room to just relax before the teen came home.

'I wonder if Shiro is doing better,' Ichigo thought when he was on his lunch break. He didn't mind school at all, but he worried about the albino's brothers. They kept teasing after he met them. Brown eyes deepened when he thought about the kiss and blushed when the bell rang. He went back inside to finish up his school day. Everything was fine until he sat down in a chair a certain way. His body got very aroused and he tried to ignore the vibrations all over his arousal. He never should have agreed to put the cock ring in, but Kyo was intimidating when he was very horny. Ichigo kept a straight face when he wrote down notes for the subject, but his cock had other plans. It started to erect up against his pants, and he blushed even more. He could not wait to go home and take the stupid toy off.

"D-Damn it, I need him now," Shiro groaned in the pillow on Ichigo's bed. He locked himself in the orange head's room because his scent is so sensitive to the albino's nose. His golden eyes deepened with lust when his body felt aroused. He shoved his nose into the blue pillow and inhaled deeply to turn him on even more. His hips humped up against the bed, and moaned silently when he could feel his cock rub painfully up against his pants. A growl escaped his mouth when he saw the tent in between his legs. He needs to wait for his cutie, so he lied down on the bed to keep his mind on other things.

Rei could hear what the albino said, and he laughed to himself. He never thought he had it bad for the kid, but this proved him wrong. Yellow eyes watched the younger male come in with a huge blush on his face. A frown formed on his face when he walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. He silently went into the kitchen to drink some water before seeing his twin come in with a bit smile on his face.

"He's back and I really want to tease him," Kyo said with a lusty glint in his eye.

The long haired male rolled his eyes and said, "Ya know Shiro is going to kill ya if he sees him in your room."

"Wh-What are you guys talking about?" Ichigo asked when he came in the kitchen.

Both males looked at each other and said, "Nothing much."

The orange head got some juice and drank it before he got out his homework. Rei watched him work really hard until he got done in an hour. A sigh escaped his mouth when he put his stuff back in the bag. Ichigo got up and went to his room to find that the door was closed. He knocked on it and heard a thud from his bed. Brown eyes widened when he found Shiro with a huge blush all over his cheeks. The albino pulled him in, but couldn't close the door fast enough before Rei and Kyo came in at the same time. The berry blushed heavily when the albino hugged him tight to his body. He could feel how hard he was, and it made him gasp in surprise.

"Aw, why are ya so shy around us Shiro?" The orange head asked when he watched Ichigo shiver a bit.

Rei sighed and said, "Ya might as well do it in front of us, otherwise we will get with him alone. Ya know it will just make us angrier if ya keep hiding him."

"Fine, ya want to see him so badly I will fuck him in front of ya," Shiro grumbled and frowned when brown eyes widened.

Kyo licked his lips and said, "Good, he seems ready for ya anyways."

Ichigo blushed when Shiro took off his shirt quickly before kissing him deeply. Pale hands teased his nipples before he let the orange head breathe. He gasped and shivered when he felt eyes on his back. A blue tongue trailed down his neck and flicked over his hardened nipples before kissing down to the waist of his jeans. Kyo was getting horny watching them, so he rubbed himself slowly. The teen kept groaning when cool fingers rubbed up against the front of his pants. Shiro laughed and undid the zipper before pulling his boxers down too. Rei blushed when he saw his ass exposed to him, and he inched closer to him. The albino glared at the other, and widened his eyes when he saw the cock ring around his base.

"Ya like the gift I gave him? He must have had a hard time sitting today," Kyo said with a small laugh.

Shiro growled and said, "I told ya not to touch him."

"I didn't, I only put the ring on him with two fingers. I think he wants ya in him," The twin said when a blush spread across the teen's cheeks again.

Ichigo shuddered and moaned out, "Pl-Please Shiro."

The albino smiled at him and stood up to kiss him again. He gently played with his cock to lubricate his fingers with his pre-cum. More moans came out of the teen to force the punk twin to take off his pants. His cock was ready to fuck into that sexy ass, but he watched those pale fingers rub in between those cheeks slowly. Ichigo gripped Shiro's sleeves when he felt two fingers spread his pucker easily. He tried to move his hips, but a spank was given to him to keep still. Golden eyes watched yellow ones deepen when he stared at the teen's entrance intently. After rolling and teasing the berry's prostate, the albino pulled his fingers out before letting him go. Brown eyes watched those naughty hands pull his pants down to show off his cock.

"Turn around Ichigo," Shiro ordered when he watched him drool in pleasure.

The orange head did and blushed when Kyo was in front of him with his cock ready to be sucked on. He kept his mouth away when he got on his hands and knees. Shiro licked his lips before spreading his ass cheeks a part and moved his cock in him hard. Ichigo groaned and growled when he felt a warm organ push up against his mouth. He glared up at that golden eye only to see him smiling sexually at him. Rei moved closer to bend down and kiss those cute lips gently. Shiro fucked into the berry harder when he watched the older twin make out with him. He sucked on the back of his neck before teasing his head again. A moan escaped the semi open mouth to have Kyo move his cock in that warmth quickly.

"O-Oh shit, his m-mouth is so h-hot," The orange head moaned out when pink lips moved up and down on his need quickly.

Shiro laughed and said, "That's because he is good at it."

"Sh-Shut up," Kyo growled at the albino, but blushed when Ichigo flicked his tongue over the slit of his cock slowly.

Rei pulled of his pants and asked, "T-Tease me too pl-please?"

Ichigo blushed and gently rubbed his left hand all over the long haired boy's erection while he kept sucking and licking all over Kyo's cock. Shiro groaned and kept grinding inside of his cutie to keep pumping his bound cock even more. Both twins moaned at the same time when those pink lips sucked both of them of at the same time. Rei's body shuddered at how good his touches were that he couldn't take it anymore. He came all over Ichigo's cheek and moaned when he licked his cock clean before going back to suck on Kyo faster. The pierced male groaned and smiled when he kept pumping and sucking him off harder. He felt his hand tug on his balls to make himcum all over his mouth. Ichigo groaned and shuddered when Shiro pulled him on his lap to show off his bound cock.

"Sh-Shiro, let m-me cum," The teen moaned when he watched pale hands tease his arousal.

The albino nibbled on his ear and whispered, "Ya are so cute begging like that. Do it again."

"Pl-Please let m-m-me cum Shi-Shiro," Ichigo groaned sexually when he watched the vibrations stop around his over stimulated dick.

Rei shivered and watched Kyo move closer and he asked, "C-Can I fuck him w-with ya?"

"F-Fine, just m-move up against him," Shiro growled when the twin rubbed his new erection up against that sexy ass.

Ichigo hissed at the pain when he watched that cock slide inside of him too. He arched his back and groaned when something cool touched his nipples. Brown eyes saw a silver loop on the twin's tongue, and he shivered when Shiro kissed and sucked all over his shoulder. Rei watched him blush heavily and she crawled over to kiss him hard. A moan escaped his lips before he came all over his stomach and those teasing hands. Both came all over his ass when he tightened all around them. Shiro and Kyo pulled out and blushed when the berry yawned and fell asleep on top of the albino.

"Wow, he must have had a long day," The pierced twin said when he put his pants back on.

Rei nodded and said, "This was pretty interesting. Ya really did find a keeper."

"Whatever, please leave so I can put him to bed," Shiro said when they opened the door.

Ichigo groaned when he was put on the bed and he said, "I love you Shiro."

"Love ya too," The albino said when he kissed his lips before leaving him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**i hope u guys enjyd that last chtr but if u guys hav any copies of storys that were takin down send me a link so i can repost them n help show that we will not stand 4 this! *-***

**Triple Tease Chapter 2**

**Bleach Yaoi Story**

**Paring: Hichi/Ichi**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. This is based off of Masaki Rioka's doujinshi Tripleberry Au Laut, so Kyo and Rei belong to her.**

**Author's Note: I will try to do more with this, so enjoy the second chapter ^-^.**

"So, how long are ya going to be staying here again?" Kyo asked to earn another glare.

Ichigo blushed and said, "W-Well, Shiro thought it w-would be a good idea t-to stay for the r-rest of my schooling."

"Can't we just eat in peace? I am sick of ya hounding us with questions," The albino snapped when he ate his dinner angrily.

The younger twin rolled his eyes, but kept silent when he ate too. Ichigo didn't want to be a bother, but it seems that both twins were very suspicious. He ate slowly and shivered under Rei's stare. It made him uncomfortable after getting touched by all three, and he hopes it doesn't happen again. The long haired twin relaxed and enjoyed the silence for once. All three of them argued after Shiro made the berry comfortable. It never failed because they all seem to like Ichigo more after seeing him so obedient. The teen finished his dinner and put his stuff in the sink. He walked into the living room to relax, and blushed when warm arms wrapped around him.

"K-Ky, what are you d-doing?" Ichigo asked when a pierced tongue licked up against his cheek.

His golden eyes darkened when he said, "I just wanted to see your reaction. Ya are so sexy when ya blush."

"Sh-Shut up, I am not sexy," The teen growled when the other pulled him on his lap.

Kyo laughed and said, "Of course ya are, Shiro would have found someone else if ya weren't."

"Let him go, he needs to take a shower anyways," Shiro said when he smacked his brother's head.

Ichigo got up and walked into his room to get some clothes before going into the bathroom. The pierced twin glared at the albino before he stalked off into his room. Rei cleaned the dishes before he stopped to give the teen the rest of the hot water. He sighed when Shiro was cursing to himself when he sat down on the couch. A frown formed on the albino's face when they watched TV for a little while. Kyo snuck inside of the bathroom to see the berry already inside of the shower. He blushed heavily when he watched him clean his body slowly. Ichigo sighed in content when all of the dried release was washed away. He let the soap rinse off before he washed his hair. Kyo got aroused watching his body erect by the shower spray. He inched closer, but stopped when he faced him. Brown eyes widened in horror when he saw the sly twin, and he blushed heavily. He watched him strip out of his clothes to join him in the shower.

"Wh-Why are you h-here?" Ichigo asked when he watched the other clean himself off with the washcloth.

Kyo sighed and said, "I couldn't pass up seeing ya wet and naked."

"Whatever, have fun," The teen said when he was about to get out, but the other teased his cock.

A smile formed on the twin's lips and he asked, "Why don't ya stay? I want ya to be in here with me."

Ichigo did, but he had a bad feeling about this. He moaned when that hand teased his cock even more, and blushed when Kyo kissed him. The twin pressed up against his back to hump up against his ass hard. The teen shivered and bucked his hips to feel more of his pumping. The golden eyes closed when he couldn't stop rubbing on him. He growled and pressed Ichigo up against the wall to spread his ass cheeks quickly. Brown eyes looked back at him pleadingly, and he pushed all the way inside of him. Kyo covered his mouth to prevent the others from hearing him scream. He pounded hard inside of him while pumping his arousal before they both came at the same time. After pulling out, Kyo cleaned him off again before shutting the shower off. He dried their bodies off and smiled at the angry blush on his cheeks.

"Aw, it wasn't that bad," Kyo said to earn a slap.

Ichigo dressed quickly and ran out of the bathroom. The twin rubbed his cheek, and laughed while he dressed too. He put the towel in the hamper before going into the living room. Shiro was holding on the berry and he glared at him for a third time. A sly smile formed on Kyo's lips when he sat down in a chair to watch TV. Ichigo nuzzled into the albino's neck and inhaled his scent to sigh in pleasure. Golden eyes deepened when he felt light kisses all over his skin, and blushed when the others stared with interest again. This time, Ichigo pulled him up to walk down the hallway to go into his room. The twins were shocked, but left them alone this time.

"What got ya all frisky?" Shiro asked when Ichigo locked the door.

The teen cuddled up against him and said, "I-I'm not, the shower thing wasn't very pl-pleasant."

"Wait, don't tell me that he was with ya," The albino said when the orange head nodded before flinching.

After he didn't get scolded Ichigo said, "He f-fucked me before I c-could get out."

"Damn it, I'll deal with him later. Ya should have kicked his ass," Shiro growled when he hugged him.

The teen smiled and said, "I-I did slap him, but it wasn't very effective."

"Serve him right. How was school today?" The albino asked when brown eyes looked at him.

Ichig shrugged and said, "Not too bad, except for the cock ring thing. I like going to this school."

"Good, I am hoping they will let us stay here until ya finish," Shiro said when a small kiss was placed on his cheek.

He watched those brown eyes close to fall into a deep sleep. The albino sighed and stayed with him for the rest of the night. The twins were still watching whatever was on, but Rei knew his twin was hiding something. He never had that perverted grin unless he did something. The only thing he could think of was that Kyo saw Ichigo in the shower. The golden eye looked at his twin, only to see a dazed look on his face. He laughed to snap him out of it, and another glare was sent his way.

"Why are ya glaring at me?" Kyo asked when his twin frowned.

Rei rolled his eyes and said, "I know ya saw Ichigo naked. Ya fucked him too."

"Okay, yes to both. Ya knowing me too well scares me," The orange head said when he shivered in discomfort.

The long haired twin smiled and said, "No shit, but ya are worse than I am. Did he look hot wet?"

"Fuck yes, he blushes more when ya tease him right," Kyo said to earn a blush on the others cheeks.

Rei walked into his room to sigh heavily. He was the only one who will wait until the teen was ready to be teased by him. It made him aroused in the most disgusting way, but he wants to see that sexual blush on Ichigo's face. He didn't care if both of his brothers already claimed him, but he wants to do something special for him this weekend. Tomorrow would be good, but he will have to wait and see. All of them did eventually go to bed, and it was quiet throughout the night. When early morning came, a small moan escaped the berry's mouth. Shiro was teasing his nipples while sucking on his erection hard. Ichigo couldn't take the toying any longer, so he came heavily inside of that teasing coolness. Golden eyes deepened when he pulled away to swallow his release. He pulled the berry's face in between his legs to suck on his hard on. Ichigo slowly licked all over the engorged head before sucking on him. A moan escaped the albino's lips when the teen deep throat him a few times while tugging and rolling his balls. Shiro came all over inside of his warmth and lips before smiling down at his exhausted boyfriend.

"Ya keep getting better and better at this," The albino said when Ichigo got up to get ready for school.

The teen blushed and said, "I-I guess. We need to eat breakfast."

"I'll be there in a bit," Shiro said when the orange head nodded to leave.

Rei already had some food ready when Ichigo entered the kitchen. He sat down and ate with the twin in peace. Yellow eyes watched him carefully, and he knew the teen played with Shiro. He could hear them moan through the wall, but it didn't bug him at all. Ichigo blushed when he caught him staring, but he takes that better than getting groped. He sighed when black nailed fingers wrapped around his belly. Shiro kissed the top of his head, and sat down to eat with him. Kyo came out with a slap print in his face, and Rei laughed at him. He had a feeling Shiro would have taken some anger out on him, and the other sat down to eat in silence. The teen finished before he got his bag to leave the house. All three were surprised that he didn't say good bye or wave.

"So, what are ya doing this weekend?" Shiro asked when he took care of his and Ichigo's plates.

Rei shrugged and said, "We could go to the hot springs to relieve some stress."

"That's a good idea, we all know ya stressed out a lot ever since ya came here," Kyo said to watch the albino flip him off.

Shiro nodded and said, "That does sound good. I'll pack mine and Ichigo's things now, so we don't have to later."

The orange head watched him go back into the room, and he saw a strange glint in those yellow eyes. He never had the same thing as Rei who knows what happens to people. It bugged him when he suggested the hot springs, but he got up to go get his stuff ready too. The long haired male's heart was racing because he never expected his brothers to agree. He hopes to have some alone time with Ichigo, if Shiro allows it. Rei does not need a slap in the face because he forced the teen to do something. He was already packed, but still went into his room to put something else in his bag. A blush crept on his cheeks when he pictured Ichigo moaning his name out, and it got him aroused. He didn't keep that thought long when Shiro came in without knocking.

"Ya like Ichigo too, but ya haven't done anything about it. Why?" The albino asked with a frown on his face.

Rei shrugged and said, "Ya didn't want us to touch him. Unfortunately, Kyo is not nice with others feelings like I am."

"Right, I am sure ya have something planned," Shiro said with a stern look in his eyes.

The other smiled and said, "Probably, but ya would be with him anyways. I have no problem sharing."

The albino blushed and left when he couldn't say anything. Rei licked his lips before he lied on his bed to take a nap. The day dragged for Ichig, since it was close to the weekend. He didn't have too much homework since the teachers gave them a lot of tests and quizzes. The teen ate his lunch in peace, and couldn't wait to go home. Since it's been nice out, Ichigo wanted to go somewhere with all three siblings. He could imagine what Shiro would say, but it was worth a shot. He threw out his trash before going to his final class. The teen was so glad no one tried to talk him into using a toy, since these tests were torture all on their own. The teacher gave them their tests, and he took his time with it. After ten minutes of doing multiple choice, he had to write an essay about anything he chose. They had all the time in the world to get this done, so he spent the rest of the period writing his essay.

"Class, time is up. Please hand in what you have," The teacher said when all of them groaned in frustration.

After they handed their stuff in, Ichigo was glad it was Friday. He walked home slowly to enjoy the nice weather. It was clear out with a gentle breeze, and the trees were filled with green leaves. Brown eyes watched a lot of kids play in their yards, and he smiled to himself when he walked inside of the house. Kyo was so excited to see him that he hugged the teen tightly. A blush formed on his cheeks when warm hands rubbed his ass before letting him go. He shivered when he walked to his door to see Shiro sleeping on his bed. Ichigo smiled and walked over to him to kiss him gently. Golden eyes opened in surprise, and he held him close until they broke a part to breathe. He saw two bags on the bed, and he looked at him suspiciously.

"What is going on? I got groped by Kyo earlier and now I see those packed," The teen said to earn a bright smile from his boyfriend.

Shiro let go of him and said, "We are all going to the hot springs. Ya don't have homework right?"

"Not really, it's been done during my study time," Ichigo said when he saw Rei in the doorway.

He smiled and said, "Then we can leave now to get this week started."

They all gathered their things and piled into the car to go to a local place. Rei drove since he knew how crazy Kyo would have been behind the wheel. Ichigo was happy to see that Shiro was slowly bonding with his siblings. He snuggled up against his shoulder to take a short nap. It was going to be a long drive, if the younger twin didn't stop whining about not being able to drive.


	3. Chapter 3

**finaly chtr 3 im reely glad at how mani people liked this**

**if u think whut im doins right or wanna help drop me a line i could reely use the help! ;)**

**Triple Tease Chapter 3**

**Bleach Yaoi Story**

**Paring: Hichi/Ichi**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. This is based off of Masaki Rioka's doujinshi Tripleberry Au Laut, so Kyo and Rei belong to her.**

**Author's Note: Hot Spring Time XD. I hope you all like it so far!**

"KYO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Rei screamed when they were twenty minutes away from the hot spring.

Ichig woke up and mumbled, "Wh-What's going on?"

"They are just fighting over who should have drove," Shiro whispered in his ear before the teen yawned.

The younger twin rolled his eyes and said, "I would have gotten us there faster."

Yellow eyes narrowed as he just kept them on the road. He has bas timing when his brother bickers in his ear all of the time. It was a fast twenty minutes because they parked right in front of a huge building. Ichigo's eyes widened at the bamboo shoot all over, and they got out of the car. They got their bags and walked inside of the building to check in. Rei handled all of the expenses, and the lady handed them a key to get into their room. They walked down the hall to room forty-six, and swiped the key through to open the door. The living room was big with two bed rooms and a small kitchen. There was already a welcoming basket on the table as they got situated.

"Ichigo and Shiro are in the first room, and I hope to hell that Kyo can room with me without a problem," Rei said when he walked into the one bed room.

Kyo went into the room too and said, "I can, but ya have to deal with my snoring."

"How do ya like it Ichigo? It's pretty cool," The albino said when the couple put their clothes in the dresser.

The teen smiled and said, "It is nice, I hope you all can get along somehow."

"Don't worry about that. Ya need to relax too," Shiro said when he watched the berry sit down beside him.

Ichigo nodded and laid his head on his shoulder. He smiled when he got hugged before Kyo came in with only a towel on. Brown eyes looked him over before his nose started to bleed. He pinched it before the twin walked out with a smile on his face. Shiro growled and made sure his nose was okay before he got up to kick his brother in the ass. He walked behind the twin, and kicked him hard. The golden eye widened and he turned around to glare at him. He was going to punch him when his towel fell to the floor. Shiro covered his eyes while the twin rewrapped the towel around his waist. Rei was already going to enter the hot spring when he noticed Ichigo looking at the steam. He walked over to him and hugged him gently.

"Why don't ya join me? Ya can tell Shire we are just outside the room," The older twin said when a blush crept on the teen's cheeks.

Ichigo nodded and got out of his clothes to wrap a towel around his waist. He walked up to Shiro and said, "I am going to relax with Rei-kun just outside our room. You can join in whenever."

"Okay, I'll be there after I kill him," Shiro said when he got Kyo in a head lock.

The pierced teen growled and snapped, "Let me go, ya are hurting me."

"Good, that should teach ya to not show off to my berry," The albino said when he let him go to change into a towel as well.

Ichigo was very content when he slid into the heated water. It relaxed all of the tension out of his muscles, and he sighed when Rei sat beside him. His hair was up in a ponytail to prevent it from getting wet. He was happy to be able to relax near the teen, and it helped ease his craving. Yellow eyes watched brown ones curiously look at his body before looking away with a blush. A smile formed on his face, and he looked up at the sky. It was a deep orange when the sun kept going down. There were a few stars that started to come out, and he felt eyes staring at him again.

"Ya like what ya see?" Rei asking jokingly to see him blush even more at the question.

Ichigo sighed and said, "You are so different than the other two. I am just surprised all three of you have different skin colors."

"Well, Shiro has our dad's looks all the way. Kyo and I were just a mix when we were born," The long haired male said when the teen relaxed again.

Brown eyes looked at the sky and he said, "You picked a nice week to visit. I am glad to hang out with all of you."

"Yup, and now ya are going to get hugged," Rei said when pale arms wrapped around the orange head's chest.

Shiro got in behind Ichigo and said, "Of course, are ya comfy now? I took care of Kyo for a little while."

"Yeah, I just asked Rei something is all," The teen said and shivered.

Golden eyes looked at the other and he asked, "What was is about?"

"Why we all have different skin color. Nothing to worry about," Rei said when he watched the albino pout.

Ichigo tried to move off the others lap, but those arms kept him close. He frowned and blushed when he saw light peach skin in front of him. Rei could tell he was nervous, so all he did was dip down lower in the water to be at his height. Shiro laughed when he watched his hair float above the water like a feather. Yellow eyes watched the orange head relax, and he rubbed his hand through the long bangs framing his face. He smiled when he pulled him close to give him an Eskimo kiss. They both blushed when Shiro giggled in enjoyment when he watched his boyfriend squirm. It got him very hard, but he didn't act on it until the teen needs it bad enough to beg.

"C-Can I tease y-ya please?" The albino heard his brother ask the teen shyly.

Ichigo widened his eyes and said, "I guess, there is no harm in you touching."

Shiro watched his hands tease all over his neck before going underneath the water to play with his nipples. Brown eyes lidded when he kissed him softly before pale hands teased his ass. He moaned and rolled his hips on top of his boyfriend, only to blush when he felt the other rub further down his body. Ichigo rubbed his hands all over Rei's skin to hear a pleased sigh out of him. He blushed when yellow eyes watched him trail lower to tease his nipples too. It made the albino aroused so much that his erection poked up against the teen's squirmy ass. He sucked on Ichigo's neck before rubbing his hands underneath his towel. Rei watched the berry gasp in so much pleasure that he leaned up against him more. He licked all over the twin's neck to make him gasp in surprise. That tongue is so arousing that he wanted more of it touching his body. Rei watched his brother's stern eyes, so he didn't move yet. Ichigo blushed even more when those fingers played along his arousal quickly.

"Sh-Shiro, can he s-suck me o-off?" The teen asked desperately when he felt nails rake all over his swollen balls.

The albino lifted him above the water and said, "Go ahead and suck him good."

Rei blushed when the berry looked down at him in a pleading manner. He gently rubbed his hands all over his balls to earn a small gasp. Yellow eyes watched his sexy erection pre-cum heavily when he trailed them up to his tip. Shiro sucked on one of the teen's nipples to force him to buck his hips up. He purred when warm lips kissed his forehead before he hugged his face up against him more. The older twin moved his mouth around his balls before licking and sucking on them in short tugs. Ichigo moaned out even louder when he felt that tongue tease up to the tip until he took his length in bit by bit. Rei was pleased that he could get him to make those sounds come out, so he bobbed his head up and down quickly. The albino shuddered when he felt his leg move in between his own. The teen almost came when those eyes stared up at him sexually, but he tried to hold out.

"M-Move so he can b-be in between us," Shiro panted when his leg kept touching him just right.

Rei moved off of Ichigo and distanced himself when the teen asked, "Wh-What is g-going on?"

"W-We both want y-ya at the same time," The albino said when they both took their towels off.

Ichigo blushed and said, "I-I see, pl-please be nice Rei."

The twin nodded when Shiro moved two fingers inside of his ass slowly. Ichigo gasped when he touched his prostate, and he rolled all over to try and stretch himself out even more. Two more fingers were added to prepare him for them when they decided to fuck him. Rei felt the teen wrap his arms around his neck to keep himself from going under the water. He kissed him softly before he heard him whine in annoyance. Shiro pushed his cock inside of his ass fully, and was surprised his brother did not do the same. Instead, Rei rubbed his ex up against Ichigo's to make him more comfortable. He blushed when his fingers teased his cock slowly. The teen used both hands to pump their arousals up against each other at the same time. The albino rolled his hips and humped up against him even more to earn a low gasp. Ichigo let go of their arousals to bounce up and down on his boyfriend hard. The water slapped all over his chest when the twin moved up against him to push in gently.

"O-Oh wow, you f-feel so g-good," Ichigo panted when Shiro kissed all over his neck.

Rei teased his cock when he pushed fully inside to say, "I-I am glad I didn't h-hurt ya. Y-Ya are so fucking t-tight."

"O-Of course he's tight, y-ya are just t-too big," The albino moaned out when the teen rolled in between them slowly.

The long haired twin gasped and blushed when Ichigo kissed him hard. That ass bounced over both erections hard, and the albino nipped the back of his neck. The friction between all of them made their adrenaline kick up a lot. Cool hands teased the berry's nipples while Rei kept pumping his cock in time with his sexual bouncing. They both watched Ichigo pant and moan while his erection started to cum heavily in the water. He rocked all over their cocks to feel different spurts of cum fill him up. Brown eyes lidded when he rode out both of their orgasms to cum all over Rei's hand again before he stopped moving. The older twin blushed and pulled out of him to let his body relax. He put his towel around his waist and lied back on the rock to calm down.

"Th-That was so awesome," Shiro said when he pulled out of the teen to wrap his towel around his waist.

Ichigo covered himself back up too and said, "I am going to go inside."

They watched him get out before looking up at the stars. Rei could not believe that he was able to play with Ichigo. He felt so much better after he watched him release with a nice blush on his face. Shiro was glad he did share him because he needed another cock to stretch that sexy ass. He didn't admit anything to his brother, but it calmed his head down a little bit too. They did not stay in the water for long, and both saw Ichigo eating some food with Kyo. The orange head was surprised he was alone, so he just sat down to eat too. After getting scolded by Shiro, he backed off a lot because the albino would really kill him. The others got dressed and joined in to fill up their bellies.

"So, did ya have fun in the water?" The pierced twin asked to see the others blush at the same time.

Shiro licked his lips and said, "Yes we did, ya missed our berry's voice in action."

"Sh-Shut up, I c-can't help how my body reacts," Ichigo snapped when he finished his plate.

Rei smiled and said, "Ya don't need to explain it. We all went through the same thing."

"Of course, ya are just so cute when ya blush," Kyo said when he hugged the teen tightly.

The berry shivered and said, "L-Let me go, I want to sleep. School really was exhausting today."

He was released, and he walked into his room to close the door. A sigh came out of pink lips before lying down on the futon to sleep instantly. The three brothers kept eating while talking amongst themselves. It made Shiro happy to know that the twins have been doing well. He never liked the fact that Kyo went in a different direction with his life, but he still cared. Rei was the only one he never worried about because he was smart. Yellow eyes gazed out at the steam in the springs before he went to bed as well. Kyo wasn't very sleepy, so he just watched some TV. The albino used the bathroom before going into his room. He smiled at the sleepy berry before climbing into bed with him.

"Good night my love," Shiro whispered before kissing his cheek.

The orange head stirred awake and said, "I love you too."

Pale arms wrapped around the teen's waist before sleeping soundly. Ichigo nuzzled into his chest and slept comfortably. The sounds of the crickets and frogs created light noise that was needed to help the twins sleep too. Since Kyo hated bunking with Rei, he slept on the couch to have some space of his own. He liked seeing the stars outside and it made him happy to spend time with his siblings. Well, mostly Ichigo if Shiro won't bite his head off. He snuggled against a pillow before drifting off into a dream where the berry was naked and teasing himself with a toy. A pleased sigh came out of his mouth before drooling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chtr 4 finaly im glad ive cum this far im glad ive got a bunch of ur guys support on this!**

**Triple Tease Chapter 4**

**Bleach yaoi Story**

**Pairing: Hichi/Ichi**

**Rated: M for obvious reasons**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Rei, Kyo, Mugetsu, and Ichiru belong to Msaki Rioka from either Tripleberyy Au Lait or Lollipop Carnival.**

**Author's Note: I just wanted to twist things up a bit. I am not sure if I want the two newest people to play with him or not. Review to tell me please?**

"I-Ichigo, ride me f-faster," Kyo moaned out loud while humping up against the couch quickly.

The teen blushed when he watched him keep moving his hips harder. He was glad to know no one snuck into their room because his ass would have been sore. Not that yesterday's thing didn't do that, but the water relaxed his muscles enough to have just a dull ache. Shiro was laughing his head off when the twin fell off the couch. A cloudy golden eye opened to see the berry close, so he tried lunging at him. He tripped when Rei came out of the other bed room, and hugged the teen gently. An angry blush formed on Kyo's cheeks when he watched Ichigo look away shyly. He took some food and ate it on the couch, since he made a complete fool of himself. Another snicker came out of the albino's mouth before he kissed the berry's face. The younger male blushed from both touching him, and he shivered uncomfortably.

"What's wrong Ichigo, ya seem tense," Shiro said when he rubbed his back gently.

The berry kept looking down and said, "It's nothing, I just want to relax today."

"Okay, sorry to bug ya," The albino said as he moved away to give him space.

Rei moved as well to eat something. He watched Ichigo eat in peace and then he got up to watch TV on the floor near the couch. Brown eyes were dazed when he just zoned out while a show was on. He stayed silent and never flinched when Kyo moved down to sit next to him. The pierced twin watched him stare off into space, but he changed that when he tilted his head to look at him. Ichigo blushed heavily at the concern in his golden eye, so he sighed. The teen laid his head on his shoulder to doze off again. This surprised both brothers at the table, and Kyo had a shy blush on his face. He was not used to someone sleeping on him like this, but he hugged him anyways.

"What is wrong with him?" Rei asked when Shiro frowned.

The albino sighed and said, "He gets stressed out a lot, so his body starts to make him feel weird. Normally, he will be fine after a few hours, but I am not sure this time."

"Huh, I never thought he would be like that. Is there anything we can do to help him?" The long haired twin asked when his brother shrugged.

Shiro watched Ichigo sleep and said, "I think he needs a rest from any touching. Hugging is fine, but the other things are out. I might have over done it yesterday."

"I should have went to a different spot," Rei said when he frowned.

The other shook his head and said, "It wasn't from ya touching him. He just gets all stressed out and doesn't know how to deal with it."

"So, he needs to sleep it off. When were ya gonna tell us about this?" Kyo asked when he glared at Shiro.

The albino rolled his eyes and said, "He didn't want to worry both of ya. I was able to handle it differently, but he never liked it."

"Heh, of course ya used a different way. What did ya try?" The pierced twin asked while lying the teen down on the couch.

Shiro licked his lips and said, "I can't tell ya. He will kill me if I did."

Rei laughed and smiled when he had a dark blush on his face. He had a feeling that it was definitely sexual in some way. Kyo pouted and tried to get his brother to tell him, but he got yelled at instead. The albino could see why the other twin was so annoyed with him. He was about to smack him when brown eyes watched them tiredly. Shiro walked over to him, and stroked his hair to lull him back to sleep. Ichigo snuggled into the pillow and smiled when that cool touch never left his heated skin. The albino wanted to sleep next to him so bad, but he just settled with rubbing his forehead against his. He was running a fever, but it could have been from the studying he had to do for his tests yesterday.

"Oh shit, I forgot that our cousins are going to be visiting soon," Kyo said to watch Rei freeze.

The long haired male frowned and snapped, "They don't need to come over. When were they supposed to visit?"

"This week, I forgot they called on Tuesday," The younger twin said to see a dark glare on the others face.

Shiro widened his eyes and said, "This is not good. Ya know Mugetsu is gonna try something if he sees Ichigo. He has this thing about anyone who has a cute face, and I hate it."

"Yeah, but Ichiru is no different. He is like an older version of him, but with lighter orange hair. We could always keep ya here if they are too much trouble," Kyo said to hear the older twin laugh harshly.

Rei's yellow eyes glinted and he said, "If they see anything different out of place, they will know he lives with us. They also know about this place too, so he won't be safe anywhere."

"I can always stay in Shiro's room. I like being in there," Ichigo said when he hugged the albino shyly.

Golden eyes closed and he said, "That won't work, when ya have to leave for school they will know. Haw do ya feel?"

"Much better, I should have studied throughout the week instead of cramming everything in an hour," The teen said with a nervous smile on his face.

Rei frowned and asked, "Why study everything in just one day? Ya could have asked me to help ya out."

"I have trouble asking for help. I will ask you for now on though because my finals are only two weeks away," Ichigo said when he made a disgusted face.

Both twins laughed and the albino kissed his cheek gently. He watched those brown eyes lit up when he didn't do anything else. Maybe the break would be a great idea, so Shiro left him with the twins to go back out into the hot springs. He could never figure out why the orange head didn't ask for help. Shiro climbed into the water again to try and relieve some of his worries. He tried to ease his head when someone covered his eyes. A shiver went down his spine when he felt hair tease all over his shoulders. Shiro frowned when he looked up to see bright red eyes shining down at him. A smile formed on the new comers face when he let go of his chin.

"Well, you haven't changed at all," The black haired male said in a soft voice.

The albino shivered and said, "I thought ya were coming during the week. Though, Kyo has a tendency of mixing things up."

"Nah, he was right. We just wanted to visit for at least three days or more," The cousin said and sat down on the edge of the spring.

Shiro frowned even more and asked, "Where is Ichiru? He normally tags along with ya Mugetsu."

"Heh, he is with the twins and another boy. I have to say, he is a cute kid. He reminds me of Rei when he was younger," Mugetsu said to earn a lit hit on his head.

The long haired male looked up to see the older twin and he said, "Ya really need to respect other people's privacy."

"What the hell is going on in there?" Shire asked when he got out of the water.

Ichigo ran over to him with a huge blush on his cheeks. He didn't need to have another sex lesson, and he wants to be left a lone. The albino blushed when red eyes stared at him with an odd glint in them. Rei watched the couple go inside without speaking, and he glared at his cousin. A sheepish grin was on his face before he stood up to hug the twin gently.

"I would keep an eye on the kid if I were you. Who knows what Ichiru would do to him," Mugetsu whispered before he let him go and walked inside.

The older twin growled to himself before going back inside to see the light haired cousin smiling brightly. His honey eyes were twinkling when he kept his gaze on the teen. Shiro was sitting on the couch beside him, and the berry was very nervous. Both cousins were very touchy feely when they saw him for the first time. Kyo had to pull both back because the orange head was blushing so bad that he couldn't think straight. The pierced twin was hit repeatedly because pulling on their ears was a horrible idea. He rather take their beatings than have Ichigo leave any day, so he was in the bathroom cleaning the cuts on his face.

"So, does he have a name?" Ichiru asked when the orange head shivered again.

Shiro rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, his name is Ichigo. Don't even start cracking jokes or I'll beat ya up."

"Aw, it fits him well. No wonder he is so adorable," Mugetsu said with a smile on his face.

Ichigo frowned and snapped, "I am not adorable. You both are crazy for trying to touch me."

"Oh, I think we hit a nerve. How long have you been dating Shiro?" The honey eyed male asked to make the albino blush this time.

The twins wondered the same thing and the teen said, "We have been together for at least five years. Since he is only older than me by three years, it works out fine."

"Woah, ya dated him when he was eleven?" Rei asked angrily and glared at Shiro.

The albino gritted his teeth and said, "I didn't start doing anything until a year ago. He turned the proper age for me to touch him."

"Cool, it's about time someone loved you. He seems very attached as well," Mugetsu said when he drank some water.

Ichiru laughed and said, "It's kind of hard to believe since he never liked talked at all when he was little. Oh well, I think we can stay even longer if it's okay."

"You stay until Thursday and then leave. I don't need ya freaking him out with your ways of getting comfortable," Rei growled at them and rolled his eyes when he was ignored.

Shiro knew this would be a bad idea. Both cousins really can not control their sex drives when it comes to new people. This time is not going to be any different, and the older twin watched them both like a hawk. Ichigo really hated the stares from them because it reminded him of the harassers at his old school. If Shiro didn't help him, then he would have been afraid to be touched by anyone. He shivered at the thoughts, but calmed down when he got kissed by cool lips. Shiro wanted him now, but he settled with kissing his lips softly. Mugetsu was surprised the teen was different around him, and he wanted to tease him already. He walked closer to the couch only to he held back by Rei. Yellow eyes glared down at his cousin, and didn't let go until his brother took the teen into the shower. He let him go to earn a nuzzle on his cheek from the younger cousin.

"You seem to like him too," Ichiru said when he ran his fingers through his long hair.

Rei rolled his eyes and said, "Just lay off, Ichigo does not need more stress."

"Right, Shiro is just going to watch him shower without touching. Sex will torment that cute body even more," Mugetsu said when he heard a gentle moan from the bathroom.

Well, the albino was the one who moaned, not Ichigo. The teen was playing with his erection by sliding his mouth down on him slowly. Golden eyes clouded over when he pulled on his balls hard to earn a jolt from his cock. He bobbed his head up and down while spanking him just right to feel his hot release pour into his mouth quickly. Ichigo kept rolling his head with his tongue until the albino could not cum anymore. He pulled off with a small pop, and Shiro lied him down on the shower floor. A smile formed on the teen's mouth when he pulled his pants and boxers off to see he was ready. Golden eyes darkened when he went down on him to lick his head teasingly.

"So hot and sexy, ya even played with me which is a first," Shiro purred when he licked down his length before sucking on his swollen balls.

Ichigo gasped silently and panted out, "I-I need y-you to release me qu-quickly."

The albino sucked him off quickly to earn a deep purr from the teen. He watched his body shiver all over when that cool mouth played all over his heated cock. Shiro teethed all over his length before bobbing his head even faster to earn a louder gasp. Ichigo pinched his nipples through his shirt to make his body aroused even more. Vibrations made him lose control when he came heavily inside of that sexy mouth. His blue tongue lapped all of his release up before he teased his pucker with two fingers. The teen relaxed and blushed when his ass was surprisingly loose. Shiro pushed inside of him and held onto his hips to thrust quickly. Ichigo moaned and got kissed to quiet him down. Gold and brown eyes stared at each other lovingly when their bodies got pleasured even further. A cool hand wrapped around his cock to pump him hard. They both came one last time together before moving away. Ichigo cleaned himself off before putting his pants back on. They both were ready to get out when Mugetsu was standing in the doorway.

He smirked and asked, "Did you have fun?"

"Hell yes, now let us pass," Shiro said when he really wanted to go back into the bedroom.

The black haired male did, and laughed when the teen had a deep blush on his cheeks. This week was going to be very interesting for the orange head. Later that day, they all packed up to go back home, so Ichigo could tackle what he had left for school work. This time, Kyo was quiet the whole ride home, so Rei could drive with ease. All three brothers were still nervous about the cousins staying over for most of the week. Hopefully, nothing bad will happen to Ichigo.


	5. Chapter 5

**chtr 5 n weer goin strong n in the word of katy pery 'thank u 4 believin in mi weirdness' **

**Triple Tease Chapter 5**

**Pairing: Kyo x Ichi**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo! Rei, Kyo, and Ichiru all belong to Masaki Rioka!**

**Author's Note: I got very bored, so I had Kyo play XD.**

"Can I eat my dinner in Shiro's room? I really need to get my work done," Ichigo said when the cousins still stared at him like two animals ready to pounce any minute.

Rei nodded and said, "Just bring the plate back out so the ants don't crawl in there."

"Okay," The teen said when he quickly got his food to go into the albino's room in one piece.

Mugetsu ate slowly before asking, "Is he always that shy around new people?"

"Yes, he never opened up to me much when we first went out. Ya have to let him get used to ya on his own time," Shiro said when he ate his food to not explain anything else.

Kyo really wanted to check on him, but he stayed where he was. It never occurred to them that the berry just felt more comfortable eating alone. He can eat slowly without being stared at, and he did finish his homework in no time before skimming over some notes that will help him with the main finals. Brown eyes glanced over to see a picture of Shiro posing, and he blushed when he saw that sexy smile on his face. It turned him on a lot, so he moved on the bed to hump up against the sheets. Hi dick erected quickly when he rolled his hips all over to feel more of the warm friction. He moaned quietly before he remembered about the plate. His cheeks flushed when he tried to cum, but it didn't happen. Ichigo got up to get the plate before walking out of the bedroom. He quickly put it in the sink before trying to go back into the albino's room, but Rei stopped him.

"Are ya okay? Ya seem nervous again," The twin said with concern in his eyes.

Ichigo nodded and said, "I-I just need t-to be alone. My st-stomach hurts."

"I'll check on ya in a bit," Shiro said when he let the teen go with another glare sent his way.

Ichiru laughed and asked, "You really think he was sick? I could tell that he needed something more than just alone time."

"Shut up, he can relieve his own body. Anyways, why did ya come here so early again?" Kyo asked to watch both frown at him.

Mugetsu shrugged his shoulders and said, "We just wanted to spend time with you. It's been at least five years since we last saw each other, and you all changed."

"Well, I'll catch up with ya later. I need to take a shower," Shiro said when he got up to put his plate in the sink.

The pierced twin looked at him funny and asked, "Didn't ya take one with Ichigo?"

"Ah, now I get what you were telling me," Ichiru said when the albino left to slam the bathroom door shut.

Rei snickered and said, "He never keeps to his word. I wonder how Ichigo is doing."

"I'll check on him," Kyo said and started to go down the hallway before the cousins could even move.

Both pouted since they want to see him all hot and bothered. The pierced twin was in front of Shiro's door when he heard a small groan. He didn't want to bug him, but he could not resist opening the door. The sight before him made his pant tight almost immediately. Ichigo was half naked and masturbating to something he kept looking at. His brown eyes concentrated on that smile the albino had when his body shivered in more pleasure. He blushed when the door closed to see Kyo watching him with a big blush on his cheeks.

"C-Can I join y-ya? I pr-promise to g-get off with wh-what ya are d-doing now," The twin said when he revealed himself to the teen.

Ichigo nodded and watched him sit on the edge of the bed. They pumped in time with each other, and the twin blushed when he saw the picture he was playing to. Kyo was very surprised he even found it, but he gets why he had the deep blush earlier now. He licked his lips when the berry started to cum all over his hand. A deep blush coated his cheeks when his cock was still aroused. Ichigo moved closer to the older male and sat in between his legs. Kyo gasped and blushed when the teen's legs wrapped around his waist. He felt his ass roll all over his swollen cock, and moaned when those cheeks slapped him hard. Shy lips kissed him softly before he pushed his pucker down over his cock hard. Brown eyes clouded over when his dick slammed up against his prostate, and he moaned in the twin's ear. The teen's arousal was teased enough by his shirt that he stained it every time he slammed down on him. Kyo lied on his back and groaned when the teen licked all over his neck. He blushed when Ichigo rode him even more when his prostate got hit even harder. Small hands gripped his orange locks before they kissed again. Kyo was very surprised that he was dominating all of a sudden, and it turned him on even more. He teased the berry's cock and watched that mouth open to moan for him. Ichigo could not take it anymore, so he came all over his shirt hard. He blushed heavily when the older male released hard up against his prostate. Kyo blushed when the teen rode out his orgasm before sliding off his lap to lie down next to him.

"Wh-Why didn't ya t-tell me to g-go away?" Kyo asked when those brown eyes looked at him softly.

Ichigo smiled and said, "Shiro was so wound up about your cousins that he forgot to keep his eye on you. This is our secret."

"Heh, I guess ya did learn from him sexual wise. Thanks for this, it was really fun," The pierced twin said when he put his pants back on and took off his shirt.

The teen nodded and watched him leave. He put the picture of Shiro back in the dresser before he changed into some pajamas. This was on of the most interesting days he had in quite a long time. Ichigo normally doesn't try to be the dominate one, but tonight was different. His body wanted anyone who came through the door, but never expected Kyo to come in. That was why he didn't pounce on him, and enjoyed watching him play with his arousal. He was glad Shiro did not come in the room, but he will find out about it some how. The teen lay back down in the bed to fall asleep, so he could enjoy a lazy Sunday. He drifted off just as the albino came in the room naked. Shiro put some clothes on and kissed his forehead before he left to go into the living room. Mugetsu and Ichiru were both curious about what was going on with the teen when the albino sat on the couch.

"Did he go to bed already? It's only ten thirty," The honey eyed male said when he frowned slightly.

Shiro rolled his eyes and said, "He had a long day. Meeting both of ya can tire anyone out easily."

"True, but you weren't so protective when you were at the hot springs," The black haired boy said when he smiled slyly at him.

Rei stayed quiet when Kyo came out and said, "He would have punched ya if he saw what ya did to Ichigo."

"So, ya decided to touch him. No wonder he came running to get me," The albino snapped and balled his hands into fists.

Mugetsu licked his lips and said, "Not only that, Ichiru decided to play with his body."

"Did he now," Shiro said angrily before getting up to smack the back of the younger cousin's head.

The twins were on edge when they thought he was going to keep going, but sighed when the albino sat back down. Ichiru rolled his eyes when they laughed at him. He couldn't help but to tease Ichigo when they first met because he was so cute. It definitely turned him on when he held the teen close to his body. He would have had his fun if the others were not in the room. Oh well, Ichiru watched the TV while thinking about Ichigo some more. Mugetsu smiled at the angry glare Shiro kept giving him, and it won't change his view either. One way, both will get Ichigo alone to play no matter what their rules are. Both twins decided to go to bed since being harassed by both cousins made their heads hurt. The albino glued his eyes to the TV when the black haired male sat next to him. He was going to tease him, but kept quiet when he watched the light orange head sit on the floor.

"How is he in bed?" Ichiru asked to make the brother blush heavily.

Mugetsu laughed and said, "He must be good if he blushes like that."

"Sh-Shut up, I don't have to answer ya. What I do with my boyfriend is none of your concern," Shiro said only to be hugged by the long haired boy beside him.

Red eyes glinted when he said, "I am glad he can please you. Not many could, but I never thought you would find someone so soon."

"Heh, I bet you he moans nice and loud too. That would be a great turn on," The light orange head said when he watched the other let go of the albino.

Shiro rolled his eyes and said, "Ya are one to talk. From what I heard, ya could wake everyone up with that mouth."

"So, at least I let people know how it is. I like playing in front of others," Ichiru said when he watched the albino get up.

Shiro went back into his room when Mugetsu said, "I guess we really did piss them off."

"Oh well, they will be fine in the morning. I think we should sleep too," The other said when he turned off the TV.

They walked into the guest room and put pajamas on. It was going to be a fun week for them, but they had to plan stuff secretly before sleeping. Rei was in a deep sleep when Kyo kept tossing and turning in his room. He could not get over how sexy Ichigo was, and dreamt about him riding on somebody even harder. It was Shiro he was playing with, and it made him jealous. A growl escaped the twin's mouth before he snuggled in his pillow some more. Shiro held the teen close to his body when he heard him groan. Light breathing calmed the albino down when he drifted back into a deep sleep. It ended up being a really lazy Sunday since all of them woke up around noon time. Mugetsu and Ichiru made some sandwiches before eating them in the living room. The twins came out with bed head, and the cousins laughed. Rei's stuck up really high while Kyo's was more to the left instead of being even on both sides.

"This is something new. Did you both think that your hair would stay down?" The light orange head asked when Ichigo came out.

The twins got their food and ate quietly when the teen got some rice and sat on the couch. Mugetsu moved to sit beside him, and smiled when his hair brushed up against his arm. Ichigo was surprised it was so soft, and blushed when Shiro kissed his forehead gently. The older cousin laughed when Ichiru tried to fix Rei's hair, but made it worse. His red eyes looked down to see brown ones staring at him. A blush stained his cheeks when he ate his food and watched the TV. He wanted to touch his hair so bad, but kept his hands to himself. The albino sat down in between his legs on the floor to eat something too. The teen relaxed and finished his bowl before getting up to take care of it. He decided to do the dishes since they were piling up, and he calmed down even more. Rei slapped his cousin's hand away for the tenth time and finished eating. He didn't need someone to fix his hair; he was just too lazy to brush it when he woke up. The twin placed his bowl in the sink and helped dry the dishes that Ichigo tackled. It was very amusing that he did them so quickly, and it helped out a lot since him and Kyo have to go back to work tonight.

"Aw, they are so cute together," Ichiru said to make the pierced twin spit out his water.

The golden eyes glared at him and snapped, "Ya better not touch him when we leave for work, or Shiro will kick ya out."

"Right, I forgot our vacation is up. This is going to suck," Rei said when he took care of the last dish cleaned.

Ichigo blushed and asked, "What do you guys do?"

"Heh, yeah you two. Tell him where you work," Ichiru said mischievously with a glint in his eyes.

Kyo frowned and said, "We work at a night club. Trust me; we are not proud of it."

"O-Oh, I see. No wonder you both were so good," The teen said before he left to make the twins blush in surprise.

The light orange head looked at them curiously and asked, "What did he mean by that?"

"Nothing, it's our secret. Anyways, how are the parents doing?" Rei asked when he hung the drying towel on the stove.

Ichiru told the twins about their aunt and uncle while Shiro was still eating and watching TV with Mugetsu. The teen was sitting in his spot and blushed when those red eyes kept staring him down again. This is not going to be fun for the teen when the twins did leave around five in the afternoon. Shiro never expected them to work at a club, but he didn't think he had to keep an eye on the other two either. Mugetsu didn't even hide the fact that he wants the berry right now. His body never stopped craving that cute form, and Ichiru was in the same boat. They decided to leave him alone until all three brothers were gone. Ichigo and Shiro ate their dinner in peace while the others were still trying to figure out how to have the house to themselves.

"They won't get much sleep if they keep talking," Ichigo said before lying on the bed.

Shiro cuddled up against him and said, "Of course not, they are too busy doing other things."


	6. Chapter 6

**im reely hapy at how 'hot' this story is it reely quite funn :P**

**Triple Tease Chapter 6**

**Pairing: Mugetsu x Ichi x Ichiru**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tie Kubo. Rei, Kyo, and Ichiru belong to Masaki Rioka!**

**Author's Note: Well, here is some of the teasing that could of and has happened. I am stuck for the next chapter. Any ideas will be great ^^'**

"Man, I am glad it is Wednesday," Ichigo said to himself when he walked home as slow as he could.

The past two days really made him disoriented. Mugetsu and Ichiru have been very touchy feely, and it made him uncomfortable. Something about their stares scared the crap out of the orange head, and he sighed when he walked inside of the house. It was very quiet and no one seemed to be home. Ichigo took out his homework and finished it up in the kitchen. He didn't know the twins worked long shifts until Shiro told him on Monday. The teen never pried on what they did at the club, but he has a feeling it was something unusual. After putting his completed assignment away, the teen got some water before sitting on the couch to watch some TV. He didn't feel like going anywhere since no one really knew him at school. A pleased sigh escaped his lips when he could finally relax.

"Are you comfy Ichigo?" Mugetsu asked when he sat down next to him.

The teen shivered and said, "I was until you sat down. Where is Shiro?"

"Aw, you don't like us. He had to go get some stuff for the house," Ichiru said when he sat in front of the orange head's legs.

Ichigo blushed and said, "Wh-What are y-you doing?"

"Heh, you are so cute when you blush. I think we should go in Rei's room," The black haired male said when the other pulled the teen with them.

Brown eyes widened when he got pulled into the older twin's room. He never came in here before, and was surprised the cousins were so comfortable. Ichiru pushed him on the bed and sat down next to him. The red eyed cousin had a small smile on his face when he showed the teen a toy in his hand. Ichigo blushed heavily and was about to get up when the other pinned him down on the bed. Mugetsu locked the door to saunter back over to the quivering teen. A frown formed on his lips when those red eyes glinted with excitement. He shivered when a warm mouth kissed along his neck, so he whined in frustration.

"Aw, he is really going to hate us. He does taste pretty good too," Ichiru said when he rubbed his hands down the teen's body.

Ichigo still struggled to get him off and snapped, "St-Stop touching me. I-I don't n-need this."

"We do though; the others were so interested in you that we are too. I am sure they did some playing with you," Mugetsu said when the other held the teen up in a sitting position.

Ichiru put a ball gag around his mouth and whispered, "This is to ease that sexy cry of yours."

"Take his pants off so I can slide this in," The black haired male said when he knelt in between Ichigo's legs.

The other nodded when he unzipped his jeans to start pulling them down, but smaller hands tried to stop him. Ichigo whined when more hands teased his clothed cock, and he stopped fighting. Mugetsu blushed when he saw his cock nice and soft, so he nodded for Ichiru to play. The honey eyed male rubbed his fingers underneath the berry's shirt to play with his nipples. A muffled moan came out of those sealed lips, only to glare at the smiling cousin before him. He pulled the pants down fully, and rubbed his fingers all over his ass cheeks. Brown eyes clouded over when those teasing hands underneath his shirt rubbed lower on his stomach. His dick started to harden when he watched the black haired male suck all over a strawberry shaped vibrator.

"Mf, mmf," Ichigo tried to say and red eyes looked up at him teasingly.

Mugetsu pulled the vibrator out of his mouth and asked, "You want this inside of you?"

"I think he does, but he will have to prove it," Ichiru said to hear a growl from the teen.

Red eyes widened when Ichigo spread his legs out to show off his pucker. The light orange head held his legs open to keep him from closing them, while the other sucked in his fingers. The teen blushed again when he felt those slick digits move inside of his ass quickly. His cock jumped instantly and started to pre-cum when Mugetsu spanked his balls with his other hand. A whine escaped his mouth when those fingers pulled out, only to widen his eyes when the strawberry vibrator was forced inside of him all the way. He had tears come out of his eyes when his muscles tried to relax around the plastic. Mugetsu turned the vibrator on medium to see those brown eyes widen even more. The vibrations got his cock to jump again and the teen bucked his hips up as much as he could. Ichiru licked along his jaw line before kissing all over the side of his neck again. He got very horny the minute he saw his dick out of those pants. His body wants him so bad, but waited when the black haired male turned up the vibrations up full blast. Ichigo moaned and jumped all over when the strawberry kept teasing his prostate hard. It heated to make his cock pre-cum even more and twitch to be touched.

"Tie him down on the bed with his ass facing us," Mugetsu said when he moved to Rei's dresser.

Ichiru gently pulled off Ichigo's shirt, and moved him around to tie his wrists to the bed posts. He did the same with his legs, and drooled at his twitching pucker. His body was dripping with sweat from the heat accumulating up against his spot. Mugetsu found something in the drawer and placed it on the bed far enough for Ichigo to not see them. The younger cousin blushed when he watched the teen's balls darken when he bounced on the sheets. Mugetsu took off his clothes quickly before he teased the base of his cock in between those quivering ass cheeks. He moaned and humped a few time to earn a lot of deep moans from the berry. His fingers teased all over those hardened nipples and pinched them hard. He kissed the back of the teen's neck before he pushed his cock inside of his pucker half way.

"O-Oh hell yes, th-this vibrator feels s-so good," Mugetsu said when he kept rubbing his length all over the teasing vibrations.

Ichigo looked back at him and mumbled, "Mnnh, mmf mmmh."

"I think he wants it pulled out," The honey eyed male said when he pulled on the cord until it was taunt.

The teen moaned when the vibrations were being pulled out, but growled when that cock pushed them harder against his prostate. He was very close to coming without even being touched, but that changed when he was empty all of a sudden. Brown eyes looked back to see both of them naked, and fighting over who would be underneath him. Ichiru blushed when he was pushed up against the teen, and had the vibrator shoved up his ass hard. He gasped and bucked his hips all over that sexy ass, and shuddered when his cock pre-came all over the cute pucker. Ichigo shivered when he felt him slide inside of him quick and pulled out to do it again. The older cousin pulled him off and untied the berry's legs so the honey eyed male could slide underneath him. Brown eyes widened when he saw a deep blush stain the others cheeks when their cocks touched. Mugetsu pulled off the ball gag to push his mouth closer to Ichiru's. He watched them kiss before moving behind the teen again, and licked his lips before picking up the whip.

"When I pull that vibrator out of Ichiru, I want you to fuck him," Mugetsu said to make the berry look back at him horrified.

Ichigo frowned and said, "I-I've never been on t-top before."

"That's o-okay, you j-just move your h-hips more is all," The male underneath him said when the other pulled the vibrator out quickly.

The teen blushed when he slid his cock into the younger cousin's heated pucker to gasp in surprise. A smile crept on Ichiru's face when the berry kissed all over his neck, and moaned when his sexy cock pushed up against his prostate. He wrapped his legs around his waist to keep his pace up, and spanked his ass softly. Mugetsu flicked the whip against the teen's skin to earn a low growl. Unfortunately, it was Ichiru he whipped, and he blushed when those honey eyes glared at him. He put the whip down and spanked Ichigo's ass really hard. A loud moan was muffled when he got spanked a few more times while he pushed in and out of Ichiru harder. The black haired male teased the teen's balls before he fucked him hard. Ichigo shivered and moved in between both males evenly, and blushed when he saw the younger one's erection bouncing in between their stomachs.

"G-Go faster I-Ichigo," Ichiru moaned and bucked his hips up even more to add heated friction around the teen's cock.

Mugetsu licked and kissed the back of the berry's neck and said, "N-No wonder they w-wanted you so bad. Y-Your body feels so a-amazing."

"St-Stop saying stuff l-like that. You are v-very lucky th-that the others are n-not here," Ichigo growled out only to gasp when that cock slammed on his prostate hard.

Honey eyes darkened when he said, "I doubt they will know you are even gone. Shiro probably thinks you are in his room sleeping."

"I-Ichiru, don't be m-mean like that. I-I could of done th-this myself," The black haired male moaned out when he pumped even faster inside of the teen.

A gasp came out of Ichigo's mouth when the light haired boy said, "F-Fuck you, I am sure y-you would have k-kept him tied u-up."

"G-Guys, I'm g-going to c-cum," Ichigo moaned out when his cock was so close.

Both cousins blushed when they watched the teen roll his hips quickly, and moaned at the heated friction. His body could not take the heat anymore, and he came heavily all over the inside of the moist heat. Ichiru groaned and released all over their stomachs when the teen rode him like a true dominate male. He pulled him down into a heated kiss when Mugetsu could not keep his control anymore. He snapped his hips quickly and came hard inside of Ichigo's tight pucker. All three moaned one last time together before they pulled a part tiredly. The teen blushed heavily when the black haired cousin kissed him heatedly before pulling away and untied his arms from the posts with a satisfied smirk on his lips. He gathered up what they used before getting dressed and going out the door to go into the bathroom. Ichigo shivered when Ichiru kissed him again before they both dressed and got the dirty sheets off the bed to put new ones on.

"Good thing it is only five, we would have been in so much trouble," The light haired male said when he put the whip back in the drawer.

Ichigo frowned and asked, "H-How did you kn-know Rei had t-toys in there?"

"He always was an odd one, but never showed it outside of his room," Mugetsu said when he put the other stuff back inside the same drawer before closing it.

The teen nodded and said, "We should leave, he is going to get mad."

The others shrugged and walked out fo the room with him to shut the door. He went into the bathroom to relieve his bladder and washed his hands afterwards. His ass was stinging a bit, but nothing too bad for now. Ichigo walked out to see Shiro standing in the doorway. Golden black eyes were very cloudy, so he held onto him. The teen blushed when that cool tongue licked his cheek while snaking his hands all over his chest. Brown eyes closed when they kissed sensually, and moaned in pleasure in his mouth. The albino pulled away to go to the bathroom and washed his hands before he licked Ichigo in with him.

"Let's take a shower together. Ya seem to have had a rough day," Shiro said when he took off his clothes.

The teen nodded and got naked too, and joined him in the shower. After cleansing and playing with each other, both dried themselves off in his room to put some night clothes on. They went out into the living room to see the twins already sitting on the couch. Kyo smiled and pulled Ichigo in a hug, only to be smacked by Shiro. He pouted and let go of the teen, and he sat down by his legs anyways. Rei laughed and then blushed when he saw small bite marks on the back of his neck. The albino frowned when he noticed them, and he glared up at the pierced twin.

"Did ya do that to him?" The albino asked when he touched the bruises on his boyfriend's neck.

Kyo shook his head and said, "I would never bite him like that. He would have slapped me."

"H-He didn't do it. I was cl-clumsy and fell off th-the bed when I took m-my nap. I hit my n-neck on my backpack," Ichigo said when he saw both cousins watching from the kitchen.

Shiro growled and said, "No way had that bag done that to ya. Where the fuck was Mugetsu and Ichiru when ya came home?"

"We were in our room thank you. Calm down or we'll tape your mouth shut," The light haired male said with glaring honey eyes.

The albino dragged the teen in the kitchen to get some food, and went into his room to eat. Ichigo nervously ate his food while golden eyes stared him down. He knew the cousins did something, and he wants to know what. Shiro ate his stuff and kept watching the berry for a while. Brown eyes kept to the floor when he finished eating, and the other took their bowls. He heard a loud thump when Shiro came back, and he blushed when both cousins were held in front of him.

"Sorry about touching you, it won't happen again," Mugetsu said before they were thrown out the door.

Shiro closed it and said, "We will talk more tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

**finaly the last chtr thank u al so much n don't 4get 2 pm me n giv me sum support i could reely use it. thanks! XD also a thank u 2 _salena98_ for helping me out bi sharing ur printd n digital copys u kept! :)**

**Triple Tease Chapter 7**

**Pairing: Shiro x Ichigo**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Rei, Ichiru, and Kyo all belong to Msaki Rioka!**

**Author's Note: I think this is the last chapter for this. I can't think of anything else anymore. Please don't shoot me -.**

"Woah, he must have been pissed," Kyo said when he saw two bruises on both cousins faces.

Mugetsu sat down at the table and said, "Shut up, he was the one who didn't stay here yesterday."

"From what I heard, ya gave him a list to go get stuff from the store. So, he would have never suspected anything. Oh yeah, ya touch my stuff ever again and I will give ya more than just bruises," Rei said when he glared at them angrily.

Ichiru rolled his eyes and said, "It's not like you used the stuff much. Why be mad that we did?"

"Ya better think before answering him Rei. He is just baiting ya as usual," Shiro said when he joined them in the kitchen.

It was late in the afternoon on Thursday. Ichigo was already in school, and miffed that the albino was angry at him. He couldn't even think straight during his tests because it bothered him so much. Anyways, both cousins are going to be leaving after the teen comes back home. Shiro didn't want another incident happen without him there, and he will punish his berry later. The twins could tell that the couple was not speaking, and it worried them. They never seen Ichigo so sad before and it pulls at them in the most uncomfortable way. The albino never said good bye to him, and it pissed Rei off. He glared at Shiro when he ate some food, and he stared somewhere else. Ichiru was surprised he didn't say much, so he tapped his fingers on the table. Kyo was getting sick of the silence and he glared at Mugetsu.

"Why are you glaring at me? Do that to him," The black haired male said when he pointed at Shiro.

The golden eye rolled and he said, "Hell no, it's your fault they are not speaking anymore."

"It's not just him either. Ichiru did stuff with him too," Rei said to see a blush on the honey eyed male.

Shiro growled and snapped, "I don't give a fuck, and both should have left him alone. Once he comes home, ya both better leave before I really beat the shit out of ya."

"We were going to leave now. Just so you know, he went with us on his own," Mugetsu said before he and Ichiru got up to leave the house.

Kyo frowned and said, "That wasn't very nice. I am sure he didn't go willingly because he loves ya so much."

"Whatever, I am going to talk to him when he comes home," The albino said when he got up to go into his room.

Rei frowned and looked at his twin because he knew the others struck a nerve. No one pissed him off more than Mugetsu since he would tease and taunt him all the time. He watched them fight for the rest of their stay, and it really made things complicated. Ichigo ended up coming in the house a few hours later, and the long haired twin was sleeping at the table. He smiled gently and rubbed a hand through his soft locks. Yellow eyes opened quickly, and a blush formed on his cheeks when he heard a soft laugh out of the others mouth. He yawned and stretched out when the teen sat down to do his homework. It didn't take long for him to finish it, so he studied a bit more for the upcoming exams. He did retain better going back and forth to each subject every other day, so it made him happy.

"Ya better he ready to talk in Shiro's room. He is so pissed for what happened yesterday," Rei said when the berry walked down the hallway.

Ichigo sighed and opened the door to see Shiro on the bed. A frown was on his lips when the orange head came in and closed the door quietly. He set his stuff down near the dresser and took off his shoes before he shyly sat on the bed. Golden black eyes stared him down in anger, but he never struck him like the teen expected. The younger male flinched when black nailed fingers cupped his chin, so he had to look at him. He blushed when that cool mouth pressed hard up against his own, and he moaned quietly. Shiro licked all over his heat before pulling away with a flushed face. Ichigo shivered when he moved his hands down on his shoulders, and pushed him down on his back. A smile curled on the albino's mouth before he bent down to kiss and suck all over his neck hard.

"Sh-Shiro, don't do th-that too hard," The orange head panted when golden eyes glared at him again.

The albino pulled away and held him down while saying, "I doubt ya really wanted me to stop. Ya seemed to like the others biting ya that hard."

"I did not; they forced me to do stuff with them. I think you would have had a problem if two guys who were stronger than you hold you down like you are right now," Ichigo scoffed giving him a glare of his own.

Shiro cursed to himself and asked, "Ya are telling the truth? Damn it, why did they touch ya in the first place?"

"J-Just like the twins reason, th-they wanted to see me naked and have their w-way with me," The berry said when golden eyes saddened for a second before returning to their glinting shade.

The albino rolled his eyes and said, "I doubt Ichiru would touch ya that badly. Mugetsu is normally the one who would torment anyone."

"You are right; it was Mugetsu who told him to t-tie me to the b-bed. Ichiru only fucked me for two thrusts, but then h-he was somewhere else," Ichigo said to see a curious look in those golden eyes.

Shiro smiled and asked, "Ya got to fuck him? Oh, this is so funny. I finally have blackmail against him. N-Not that I would make fun of ya, I am sure he enjoyed it."

"I-I guess, he d-did, it didn't l-last long," The teen said with a huge blush on his face.

The albino laughed and said, "Of course not, ya made them both release from being so sexy rolling those hips just right."

Ichigo was too embarrassed to say anything else, so he got pulled into a sitting position. He groaned when the albino took off his shirt and tied his wrists behind his back. A pinch to both of his nipples sent shivers of pleasure all over his body. Shiro licked his lips and moved off the bed before anything else happened. He pulled out a dark blue vibrator from his dressed, and watched those brown eyes deepen with arousal. The albino walked back to the bed, and lied on top of the teen. Their lips touched each other enough to make the berry blush heavily. Shiro sucked on both of his nipples before kissing down to his navel. He heard a small grunt come out of his boyfriend before nipping and licking his bellybutton, and traveled down even further to the waist band of his pants. Warm hands struggled to get out of the shirt, but gasped when he could feel cool air tickle all over his legs. Ichigo watched those pale hands tease over his clothed cock, and he shivered when he got snapped by his boxers' waistband. It aroused him when Shiro pulled them down enough to snap up against the base of his dick on purpose. Golden eyes watched him harden after he spanked him a few times. He spread his legs out to see his sexy pucker before sucking on three of his fingers.

"Pl-Please suck m-me off," Ichigo panted when he watched that blue tongue swirl all over those fingers.

Shiro pulled his fingers out and purred, "Fine, I think ya will like this when I prep ya for it."

Brown eyes glinted when he watched the albino move his mouth over his cock, and he bucked his hips when two fingers were inserted into his ass. He moaned when that blue tongue licked his whole length before sucking on him inch by inch slowly. Shiro moaned all over his cock to feel it twitch whenever he touched his prostate with his finger tips. He added the third finger and played some more in that moist heat before he pulled them out. The albino grabbed the vibrator to slide it up into the berry while sucking on him harder. He turned it on low to earn a small gasp out of his boyfriend. The albino pulled his mouth off of his cock, and watched his slit pre-cum quickly. He pumped the vibrator in and out of his body slowly; until he saw his hips jolt up in pleasure. More moans came out of that sexy mouth, so he kissed him deeply. Ichigo blushed and panted in his mouth when the vibrations got faster. Shiro pulled back and smiled when those brown eyes clouded in so much pleasure.

"Ya are so sexy getting turned on this way," The albino said when he stripped his shirt off slowly to turn him on even more.

The teen bucked his hips up and said, "Sh-Shut it, this i-is not how I-I wanted to pl-play."

"Aw, but your body likes it. Ya erected even more since I took my shirt off," Shiro said when he slowly unzipped his pants.

Ichigo blushed and shivered when the other sat on his chest and asked, "Wh-What are you tr-trying to do?"

"Get ya to suck on my cock. Now say ah," The albino purred when he pulled his boxers down enough for his length to hang barely above his mouth.

Those pink lips opened and he pushed himself into that heat slowly. Golden eyes clouded when that tongue licked all over him in small strokes. He gripped both sides of the teen's head to force him to bob it slowly. Ichigo nipped a few times when he kept sucking the albino of quicker, and a moan escaped pale lips. He chewed underneath the head to earn a warning tug in his hair. It made him blush and try to pull away when those pale hips kept thrusting up against him. Shiro smiled and moved off of his chest to rub his arousal up against the dripping one in between shaky legs. Ichigo moaned and bucked his hips to grind all over him as much as he could. More vibrations made the teen arch his back whenever they played all over his prostate. He shouted his name, and the albino pulled the toy out to push his cock in quickly. Shiro lifted him up to lie down underneath him. Ichigo blushed when he wanted release so badly, but couldn't think straight when those fingers teased his nipples.

"Sh-Shiro, pump my c-cock please," The berry groaned in his ear when he tried to roll his hips without falling off of him.

The albino laughed and said, "Ride me first, then I'll touch ya."

Ichigo felt cool hands steady his ass, so he started to bounce himself hard all over that weeping cock. He kissed and licked all over his neck, and stared at the blush staining his face. It turned him on even more, and he slammed harder on him. Several spanks were given on each ass cheek, and the friction got even hotter when the berry kept slamming on him harder. Shiro groaned and bucked his hips up when they kissed each other heatedly. It didn't take long for a cool hand to tease the teen's cock, and he watched those brown eyes stare at him sexually. A groan passed between them when their pleasure heightened enough to cum at the same time. Ichigo rode their orgasms out, and he passed out on the albino tiredly. Shiro untied his arms and soothed their aching by rubbing them gently. Warm breath tickled against his neck, when he kissed his forehead contentedly.

"Hey, dinner is ready ya guys," Kyo said outside of Shiro's door before going back into the kitchen.

Ichigo groaned and blushed when he felt a cool wetness on his lips. He opened his eyes to see Shiro smiling at him. They were still connected, so the berry slid off of the albino's cock to get his clothes back on. Golden eyes sparkled when he watched him bend down to put his pants back up around his waist, and he hugged him tightly. The berry blushed when he felt him hump up against his body, and shivered again. Shiro moved away in time to cum all over the floor and moaned his name out. Brown eyes widened when he watched him dress and pull on his arm to go into the kitchen. The twins smiled knowing they are being themselves again, and they all ate in peace. Well, until Shiro decided to kiss and lick all over the teen's neck. The others had nosebleeds when a moan unexpectedly came out of the berry's mouth. Good thing they finished eating or else Rei would have choked on his rice.

"S-So ya both are f-fine again?" Kyo asked when the albino looked at him with cloudy eyes.

Shiro nuzzled into the berry's neck and said, "Yeah, I taught him a lesson he will never forget."

"Great, we both decided that ya can stay with us permanently. He seems very calm here, and I don't think the school minds him there either," Rei said to see excitement in those brown eyes.

Ichigo smiled brightly and said, "I'll help any way that I can to repay you guys back for letting me stay."

The long haired twin nodded and laughed when the albino dragged him in the living room to cuddle on the couch. Kyo joined and smiled when Shiro held Ichigo protectively. Both twins wondered if they will ever find someone like the teen, but for now they settled with getting to know the teen even more after all of the mishaps.


	8. Chapter 8

**ok well i know that this isn't reatd 2 triple tease at all but i just wantd 2 ad it on there so tecnicly heers n alternate version where ichi-nii isn't so sumbmisiv but is stil a uke hav funn! :P**

**A/N: I know a lot of people expected this to be the next chapter of A Sinner's Repent, but it's actually another one shot that I've done...I was going to upload it as a New Story but well, there's this annoying error that keeps popping up so I can't...Holy dear fucking lord, this took forever! I got this idea after reading Triple Berry Au Lait, hence my profile picture, and decided to give it a go. I thought this would be like writing a threesome, but fuck is it hard with one extra person lmao! As I'm sure you've all probably guessed, it's a foursome with triplets! Yes, there are triplet Shiro's in here, and I tried to keep them as close to the doujinshi as I could, but I made a few slight changes. Anywho~ I hope you guys like this~!**

**Again~ This is a seperate story from A Sinner's Repent!**

**Title~ Triplet Fever**

"Toothbrush…check. Pajamas…check. Change of clothes…."

Ichigo let out a heavy sigh as he scanned over the list in his hand. Chestnut brown eyes flickered between the slip of paper and the over-night bag that lay open on his bed. The rest of the mattress was covered with different items that he'd need for his weekend stay at his boyfriend's. Shiro and he had been dating for a little over a year now and up until recently, they had always stayed over at Ichigo's house. It wasn't that big of a deal to Ichigo, but he did start to find it a little odd. Shiro was always secretive about his family, that Ichigo had yet to meet, and where he lived. It was a little suspicious, nagging at the back of Ichigo's head until he had finally gotten up the courage to ask if they could stay at the albino's place for once. Surprisingly, Shiro hadn't put up much of a fight, only making a quick phone call before he agreed.

Smiling to himself, Ichigo balled up his list, tossing it in the waste basket next to his bed before setting into the task of packing his bag. He hummed a little tune as he worked, trying to find a place for everything. Once he was done, he had to fight with the zipper a little bit before it finally closed. Just as he finished, the door to his room flew open, making him stiffen. Before he could even turn around though, he was tackled from behind, falling face first into his pillows. Tilting his head to the side so he could breathe, one narrowed brown eye glared back at his attacker. Grinning, gold on black eyes met his gaze as the albino, perched on top of him, shifted so he could roll onto his back.

"Shiro….what the he-!" Ichigo had been in the process of exclaiming when chilled, pale lips stopped his ramblings with a searing kiss. Blunt teeth nipped at his lower lip before the albino drew back, resting their foreheads together.

"Hey there Ichi, all packed?" Shiro questioned, a sly smirk curling onto his lips. Cocking an orange brow, Ichigo licked his lips before responding.

"Y-Yeah…can you get off of me now?" He grumbled, twitching when the albino nuzzled into his neck, nipping at the exposed skin he found there. The orange head squirmed as the other trailed kisses up the side of his neck to his ear, a devious tongue flicking against the lobe. "Damn it, S-Shiro! Can't you keep it in your pants _until _we get back to your p-place!" Ichigo managed to get out, squeaking slightly towards the end when the albino above him rolled his hips while nipping at his ear. A bright blush began to seep into his cheeks, and he tilted his head to the side, biting on his lip to hold back the sounds that were bubbling in his throat.

"Can't help it…you're just too temptin', Ichi." A smooth baritone whispered into his ear before lips trailed over his reddened cheek. Ichigo groaned when his bastard of a boyfriend initiated another heated kiss, sucking on his tongue. Long tan fingers found their way into the albino's hair, tugging on the silver locks when slightly cool hands slid underneath his white t-shirt, tickling the sensitive skin of his belly. Arching his back, the orange head pressed as close to the hard body above him as he could, panting for breath when they finally broke for air. Hooded brown eyes stared up into molten gold as a sly smirk curled onto Shiro's face. "Ya really wanna drive _all _the way out ta my house when we can stay 'ere and…." Shiro trailed off, accentuating his words with a harsh roll of his hips.

Biting back a moan, Ichigo cleared his thoughts as best as possible before glaring at his boyfriend. "Oh no, don't think you are getting out of this!" He exclaimed, pushing at the other's chest. Chuckling slightly, the albino rolled off of the orange head before jumping to his feet. Ichigo was left to blink in confusion as he lifted himself onto his elbows.

_That was easier than it should have been._

"Come on then, since you're in such a hurry ta see where I live." Shiro taunted, snatching up his bag and hoisting it over his shoulder. Giving the orange head a cheeky grin he sauntered out of the room, swaying his hips just slightly as he moved. Shaking his head, Ichigo scrambled off of the bed, grabbing his cell phone and wallet before following after his boyfriend. Shiro was waiting by the door for him, and Ichigo could feel the other's burning gaze on his backside when he bent over to tug on his shoes.

"Stop starin' at my ass, Shiro." He warned, glancing at the albino over his shoulder. Gold on black eyes flickered dangerously as Shiro cocked his head to the side.

"Then don't wave it in front of me like tha'." He retorted with a grin before yanking open the door. Rolling his eyes, Ichigo stepped out into the hallway, turning to lock the door before following the albino down the hall and out the front doors to his apartment complex.

Sliding into the passenger's seat of the silver and black Audi a5, Shiro's pride and joy, Ichigo tugged on his seatbelt as the albino started the car. The engine purred to life, pale black nailed fingers curling around the steering wheel as Shiro glanced over his shoulder as he backed out of the parking spot. Sighing, Ichigo settled back into his seat, listening to the quiet hum of the music that filtered from the speakers. He watched the passing scenery as they went along, trying to ignore the not so subtle hand sliding up his thigh.

"Both hands on the wheel, Shiro." He murmured, batting the other's hand away as he closed his eyes. He heard the albino give off a snort, making him crack one eye open to stare at the other.

"I'd rather 'ave both hands on you right now, but _you_ wanted to come ove' ta my place, wastin' perfectly good time tha' coulda been spent makin' ya scream my name." Shiro commented, shaking his head slightly. Ichigo's cheeks flushed at the other's words as he slouched down in his seat.

"Pervert."

Ichigo waited as Shiro unlocked the door to his two-level house. The orange head was quite curious as to why one person would need so much space, especially when he spent more time in Ichigo's bed than anywhere else. Kicking the door open with his foot, Shiro led the way inside, and the orange head took the time to look around. Everything looked neat and tidy; a living room off to the right, kitchen straight ahead, and closed door to the left. Shrugging off his coat when his boy friend moved to take it, Ichigo smiled slightly as he tucked his hands into the pockets of his stone washed jeans. At that moment, Shiro's cell phone started to ring, and he groaned as he dug it out of his back pocket. Glaring down at the screen, he grumbled before lifting his gaze to meet Ichigo's.

"Work?" The orange head questioned, tilting his head to the side as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it'll only take a sec, I promise. Make yourself at home, and I'll go get us some drinks, k?" Shiro questioned, and Ichigo nodded. The orange head's gaze followed the other until he disappeared into the kitchen, phone glued to his ear. Sighing, he ran a hand through orange locks as he made his way into the living room. It never failed, work always seemed to follow the albino home, and usually Ichigo didn't mind. _Usually_. Right now, he just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend.

Flopping down onto the couch, Ichigo shifted against the pillows, frowning at how lumpy and hard they seemed. Squirming a bit, he tried to get comfortable, elbowing the pillows a bit in order to fluff them up. Fuck, Shiro really needed to get a new couch.

"I'd stop tha' if I were you."

Ichigo blinked, his entire body stiffening at the dark, husky whisper that was breathed into his ear. Heart thundering in his chest, he strained his ears to pick up his boyfriend's voice. His brow furrowed when he realized Shiro was still in the kitchen.

_Well that was a little odd_.

Maybe it was just his imagination? Yeah, that must be it. Why else would he be hearing disembodied voices? Shrugging slightly, he shifted against his seat, a not so manly squeak falling from his lips when an arm snaked around his middle.

"Didn't I tell ya ta stop tha'?" The voice growled into his ear again, this time sounding a bit strained, and Ichigo could feel the warm breath against his neck, making his hair stand on end. What. The. Fuck.

Slowly tilting his head to the side, brown eyes widened comically when they were met by very familiar, glowing gold on black eyes. The only problem was, those eyes didn't belong to his pervert of a boyfriend, but to another albino with long white hair that pooled over his shoulders and down to the middle of his bare chest. There was a moment of silence, where Ichigo tried to get his brain to work, before he let out a loud scream, scrambling away from the stranger. Bright crimson flooded his cheeks when he realized that he had been practically laying on top of the man that was sprawled out on the couch in only a pair of torn up blue jeans. The stranger lifted his upper body onto his elbows, his long hair flowing down his back as he raised an eyebrow at the orange haired male.

Ichigo tried fruitlessly to get his mouth to work, opening and closing it like a fish out of water as he tried to remember how to breathe. It was a hard task to do when the albino gave off a lazy smirk that mirrored his boyfriend's, making this stranger look almost exactly like Shiro, except for the long hair of course. The orange head was in such a daze that he didn't hear the pounding footsteps from the hallway, nearly jumping out of his skin when Shiro slid into the room; cell phone clutched in his hand, eyes wide, and panting for breath. His eyes narrowed a second later as they zeroed in on the snowy skinned male resting on the couch next to his fiery orange head.

"Rei! Wha' the hell are you doin' 'ere? Kai said the two of you were gonna spend the weekend in the city!" He hissed out as he stepped into the room. Ichigo was at a complete loss as to what was going on, but at least he could put a name with Shiro's apparent twin.

"Change of plans. Kai and I decided ta stay home." Rei's smooth voice spoke as he flipped his bangs out of his eyes. Shiro huffed, folding his arms over his chest as a slight tick formed over his right eye.

"Well find somethin' else ta do! As you can see, I 'ave company!" Shiro growled, waving a hand in Ichigo's direction. The orange head stiffened, glancing between the two. He was at a complete loss as to what to do in this situation, especially with two sets of eyes boring into his so intently. He flinched when the albino on the couch next to him moved, goosebumps appearing on his flesh as Rei trailed one black nailed finger up and down his arm.

"Company, eh? And who is this enticing creature?" He purred, leaning closer to the orange head, his finger now tracing over his neck. Out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo watched gold on black eyes fall to half mast as a slight smirk tugged at the corners of his attacker's mouth. "You've been hidin' him, haven't ya?" Rei murmured, his voice low as his gaze flickered towards Shiro, his smirk widening.

"None of your business!" Shiro exclaimed, leaning over to snatch Ichigo's wrist. Pulling the orange head to his feet, he stalked out of the living room, dragging a dazed Ichigo after him.

Stumbling up the stairs, Ichigo tried to come up with something to say. The circuiting between his mouth and brain seemed to have been fried, making things rather difficult. Brown eyes narrowed in confusion when the albino threw open the first door they came across, tugging him inside. Ichigo flinched when Shiro slammed the door closed, turning to find a dark, annoyed fire burning in the pale man's eyes.

"S-Shiro?" He questioned hesitantly, flinching slightly when that burning gaze lifted to him. Shiro took a deep breath, relaxing his body and eyes softening before he pulled Ichigo close into a comforting hug. Pale fingers ran through orange locks as he rested his chin against the top of the other's head.

"Sorry about tha', Ichi…" He murmured, giving the top of Ichigo's head a light kiss. Blinking in surprise, the orange head pushed away from the other enough so that he could look him in the eyes.

"Who the hell was that?" Ichigo questioned, tilting his head towards the now closed door. He watched patiently as his boyfriend's eyes hardened, a scowl pulling at pale lips. Shiro turned towards the door, glaring at it really, making Ichigo cock an eyebrow in question.

"That was one of my brothers."

Ichigo nearly missed Shiro's words, having to strain his ears to make sense of it. When he had, brown eyes widened exponentially.

_Since when did Shiro have siblings?_

A slight pain tugged at Ichigo's heart when he realized that he hadn't even known that much about his own boyfriend. Why was Shiro being so secretive with him?

"O-One of your brothers?" He whispered, arms wrapping tight around the albino's middle. Resting the side of his face against the other's chest, he heard Shiro give off a heavy sigh.

"I 'ave two brothers….we're triplets. You just met Rei, and let's hope you never meet Kai." At Shiro's words, Ichigo felt as if a giant bucket of ice water had just been poured over the top of his head.

_There were fucking three off them? Well, shit….there went his sanity._

"So wait, when were you going to tell me all of this?" Ichigo exclaimed from his spot on Shiro's bed, sitting cross-legged with his hands in his lap, while brown eyes glared suspiciously at his boyfriend. For the past two hours, Ichigo had demanded that Shiro tell him exactly what the hell was going on. It took him threatening to go home, _alone_, for the albino to finally give in. So far, he'd learned that both of the supposed triplets' parents had died when they were young; a car accident that ended up with their car at the bottom of the river. Shiro and his brothers had then been raised by a family friend named Zangetsu, a name that sounded eerily familiar to Ichigo, until they were about eighteen when they had started to rent the house they were in now. The triplets were apparently close, too close as Shiro put it but wouldn't elaborate, not wanting to be split apart after already loosing their parents. It was a sad story, but Ichigo couldn't really quite grasp why Shiro hadn't told him. He'd told the albino about his past, even let him meet his family, minus his mother that had died when he was seven.

_What was the big deal?_

"Ya don't get it, Ichi! Those two are…._impossible_! It's not tha' I wanted at keep things from you, or tha' I wouldn't trust you around them! I just don't trust _them _around _you_." Shiro exclaimed, flopping down onto his back, resting his head against Ichigo's knee. The orange head shifted, pulling the other's head into his lap so he could stare down into those expressive eyes. Shiro stared back at him as if pleading that he understood what he was trying to say.

"They can't be that bad, Shiro. Rei seems nice…." Ichigo trailed off, cocking an eyebrow when the albino snorted. Rolling over, Shiro rose onto his knees so that he could be eye to eye with the orange head.

"You've just only met him. I promise ya, by the end of tonight, you'll be eatin' those words." Shiro whispered against soft, pink lips. Ichigo stared into hooded gold eyes, licking his lips before leaning forward to give the albino a light kiss, which quickly turned into him laying on his back with the other hovering over him.

_Well, so much for talking._

Accepting his fate, Ichigo wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's back, blunt nails digging into the black t-shirt as a devious tongue plundered his mouth. An excited shiver slid down his spine when the albino groaned, cool hands tugging his shirt up his stomach. At that moment, Shiro's cell phone started to ring, from it's spot on the nightstand, making the albino growl as he broke the kiss to reach over and grab it.

"_What_!" Shiro hissed into the phone, his tone highly agitated. Every fucking time, something always had to interrupt him.

Ichigo lifted up onto his elbows to stare at the albino who was now cussing up a storm into the receiver of his phone. Almost immediately after answering, Shiro had rolled off the bed to pace his room. One, black nailed hand clutched at his hair as he hissed vehemently towards whomever was on the other end, and Ichigo felt a little sorry for that person. Shiro wasn't nice when he was angry or irritated.

"I don't fuckin' care if ya need the damn papers! Make one of the others do it!" Shiro practically yelled, golden eyes flashing towards Ichigo in a sort of silent apology. Sighing, the orange head fell back onto the bed, letting his head rest against the soft pillows. Work again. Really, couldn't they survive without him for one fucking weekend?

"Fine! I'll be there soon."

Disappointment swirled in the pit of Ichigo's stomach at Shiro's words, and he closed his eyes, scowl planted firmly on his lips. This always seemed to happen. After a few silence filled moments, he felt the bed dip next to him, and he slit one eye open to look up into apologetic gold. "You have to go in." It wasn't a question really, more so a statement, and Shiro hung his head.

"Yeah, fucker needs the Jenkin's case files. I'm sorry, Ichi…" Shiro responded, his voice a low murmur, and the orange head could tell that he was upset. Sighing, Ichigo lifted his hand, curling it around the back of Shiro's head and bringing the albino down for a steamy kiss. The groan that sounded from the other had him grinning inwardly as he pulled back.

"Don't be too long, or I may have to start without you." Ichigo murmured before pressing chaste kisses to the corners of pale lips. A sly grin curled onto those lips as he pulled back, making his insides tingle.

"Tease." Shiro whispered, giving him a quick peck on the lips before crawling off the bed and heading for the door. Pausing, with his hand on the door knob, he turned back to face the enticing orange head sprawled out across his bed, just ready to be devoured. Never before had his black blankets looked so good. "Try not ta leave my room, k? Bathrooms right across the hall if you need it. I'll be back in a few hours, tops." He stated before disappearing through the door.

Left to his own devices, Ichigo let out a huff as he stared up at the ceiling. What the hell was he supposed to do for a _few hours_? Rolling over onto his stomach, he buried his head into one of the pillows, closing his eyes. Maybe a small nap would pass the time….

Ichigo scrunched his eyes closed when what felt like fingers brushed his bangs away from his eyes before trailing down his cheek. He nuzzled into the light touch, a small sigh falling from his lips as he tried to fall back into sweet unconsciousness. He didn't want to wake up just yet, but the persistent fingers trailed down his neck lightly, tickling at his skin. Cracking open hazy with sleep eyes, he gazed blurrily up at the person hovering over him. A smile tugged at his lips when he could make out the distorted image of his boyfriend, reaching up to pull him down for a kiss. He could feel the smirk on those petal soft lips as they moved against his own before a tongue was prying his mouth open. A moan escaped the kiss as his fingers threaded into that messy disarray of spikes Shiro called hair, pulling the other closer as their tongues tangled. Shiro tasted different, almost like cinnamon, that made his mind hazy. The kiss started to turn rough, teeth suddenly introduced, and that was when Ichigo felt the other's tongue ring.

_Shiro doesn't have a tongue ring!_ Ichigo's mind supplied for him, making his eyes shoot open as he pushed at the other's chest. Breaking the kiss, he scrambled up the bed until his back was pressed against the head board. Rubbing at his eyes, to clear them of sleep, he peaked out over his arms at the other person in the room. What he saw made his breath hitch.

Shaggy white hair fell to the nape of the man's neck, shadowing the one visible gold on black eye, the other being covered by a white eye-patch that nearly blended in with his lily white skin. Piercings littered the man's bottom lip, ears, right eyebrow, and tongue, that Ichigo recalled from the kiss. The man wore all black, his t-shirt looking as though it had been attacked with a pair of scissors. Thick silver chains hung off the right hip of his black skinny jeans, jingling as he shifted on the bed.

"Well aren't you a forward one." Ichigo shivered at the husky baritone that flowed over his skin as the man moved closer, making his face flame red, his heart doing the tango against his ribs.

"W-Wha'? W-Who are you?" Ichigo sputtered, making him flinch at how horribly his voice cracked. The stranger let out a chuckle as he crawled onto the bed, snatching the orange head's ankles and tugging him back down onto the bed. Ichigo let out a squeak, eyes wide as the man crawled over him to straddle his waist. Ignoring Ichigo's question, he leaned down to nip at a reddened ear.

"So you're the one Shiro's been hidin' from us, eh?" The man husked before tracing the shell of Ichigo's ear with his tongue. The orange head's face paled as the other spoke, a large lump forming in his throat. Swallowing thickly, he tried to speak, his voice catching when pale lips suddenly appeared before his own. "How about' another kiss, eh berry?"

Before Ichigo could refuse, those lips were on his again, threatening to make his eyes fall out of their sockets. Squirming, he tried to get away from the other, earning him a harsh nip to his lower lip. Grunting in surprise, his jaw relaxed, and that was all it took for that devious tongue to be exploring his mouth again. Brown eyes grew heavy, his skin heating in response to the kiss, and he found himself responding, arms hesitantly moving off the bed to cling at the other's shoulders. He barely registered the sound of the door clicking open, his spine arching slightly when his tongue was sucked into the other's mouth.

"Kai, Shiro will be home soon. You shouldn't play with his guest."

Ichigo jolted at the new voice that rang around the room, forcefully breaking the kiss. The newly named Kai narrowed his good eye as he licked his lips before tilting his head to look over his shoulder.

"Fuck off, Rei. He kissed me first, I'm just returnin' the favor, right berry?" Kai asked, turning to look back down at Ichigo.

Swallowing his tongue, Ichigo stuttered, "I…I…."

His apparent inability to make a coherent sentence pleased Kai who let out a purr before nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Ichigo could only blink up at the ceiling at a complete loss for what was going on. He stiffened when he heard footsteps moving closer to the bed, and soon his view of the ceiling was blocked by the triplet he had met earlier, his long hair now pulled back into a ponytail.

"He _is_ a cute one…I suppose we could play with 'im for a bit." Rei's voice murmured, caressing his skin in ways that it shouldn't. Trying to fight down a blush, Ichigo tilted his head to the side as he bit his lip. How the hell was he going to get out of this?

"P-Please stop…." He whispered, not fully able to suppress the moan that rumbled in his chest when teeth latched onto the side of his neck, sucking and biting at the exposed skin.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt ya." Rei's smooth voice stated close to his ear, and Ichigo tilted his head to find the other leaning over the bed, golden eyes flashing darkly. Hands snaked under his shirt, bringing his attention back onto the albino on top of him. A nearly maniacal smirk curled onto Kai's lips as he leaned down to bump noses with the orange head.

"Let's 'ave some fun, eh berry?"

_Oh fuck, what the hell had he gotten himself into?_

Shiro sighed as he pulled into the driveway of his home. Turning off his car, he leaned back in his seat, letting his hands fall from the steering wheel as he stared up at his house. He idly wondered if Ichigo had followed what he said and at least stayed in his room. Before he had left, he had made sure to tell Rei to keep his hands off, and to inform Kai of the same thing whenever he got home. Rei was the calmer and nicer out of his two brothers, but he still had a perverted streak a mile wide. It wasn't as bad as Kai though, who attacked anyone that he found even a little bit attractive. They had been the reason he hadn't brought Ichigo over, afraid that they would immediately be attracted to the too sexy for his own good orange head. And, based on Rei's first reaction to him, he had every right to be afraid.

Sighing, Shiro shrugged off his seatbelt before opening the door for his car and stepping out. Kicking the door closed, he fumbled with his keys as he made his way towards the front door. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a black crotch-rocket parked in between the house and garage, making his stomach sink. Fuck, that meant Kai was home. Hastening his steps, Shiro pushed open the front door, only to be met by silence. Kicking off his shoes, he nearly ran down the hallway, glancing into each _empty_ room.

"Fuck.." He hissed as he made his way up the stairs, his footsteps thundering against the wood. In seconds, he was in front of his door, hand poised over the door knob when a loud moan made him pause. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! They'd gotten to him.

"A-Ah…_please_…!" Ichigo's whine sounded through the door, making him clench his hands into tight fists. Biting back a growl, Shiro threw the door open to his room, only to pause in the doorway, eyes wide and jaw on the floor.

_Dear, fucking God!_

Hooded, mocha colored eyes locked with his immediately, a pink tongue peaked out from the corner of abused lips, a bright blush marring tan skin, making him look more than delectable. The orange head was sitting up, back against the head board, while his wrists were handcuffed to the posts of his bed, restricting his movements. Ichigo's shirt had been discarded along with his pants, now laying in a pile on the floor. Long legs were bent at the knee, toes curling into the sheets as his entire body shuddered. That was all lost on Shiro though, his gaze riveted on the hard, weeping length that rested against Ichigo's quivering stomach. A black band wrapped around the base of his reddened length, most likely to stop him from cumming too quickly with the dark blue vibrator that was currently shoved up his ass. This was Kai's work, he knew, given he had seen his brother's vast collection of toys, being on the receiving end of a couple of them.

_They had always been a little too close for brothers._

Slowly making his way into the room, Shiro's eyes darted around, looking for his brothers, but it was hard to keep his gaze off of the whimpering orange head restrained on his bed. By the time he reached the foot of his bed, he had yet to spot either Kai or Rei, making him cock an eyebrow in question. They wouldn't have just left Ichigo alone like this.

"S-Shiro.." Ichigo's voice was hoarse as he called out to him, tan fingers curling slightly as he tugged at the handcuffs binding his wrists. Swallowing thickly, Shiro moved to crawl onto the bed, pausing with one knee resting on the mattress when the door to his room slammed closed. Tilting his head, his eyes narrowed when he spotted the grinning forms of his brothers leaning against the wall next to his door.

"Welcome home, Shiro. We were beginning' ta worry tha' ya would never show." Kai stated with a sly smirk, folding his arms over his chest. Glaring at his brother, Shiro bared his teeth.

"Wha' the hell did ya do ta 'im!" He hissed, growling at the chuckles he received from the other two.

"We just played with 'im for a bit…don't worry, he enjoyed it." Rei piped in, playing with his ponytail as he cocked his hip to the side. Shaking his head, Rei pushed away from the wall, slowly stalking towards the bed with Kai following not too far behind him. Ignoring the threatening growl that rumbled in Shiro's chest, Rei skirted around the bed to lean over the orange head. Placing a finger underneath Ichigo's chin, he forced his head up. "Isn't tha' right, berry?" He whispered against pink lips before using his thumb to pry them open. Before Shiro could open his mouth to protest, his brother's tongue had snaked into Ichigo's mouth. Shiro could only watch on in surprised astonishment when Ichigo responded to the kiss, his tongue curling around his brother's. When they parted for air, a thin string of saliva connected them, the erotic sight shooting straight to Shiro's groin. Fuck, this was what he was trying to avoid, but he couldn't deny that it turned him on just a little bit.

"P-Please….I n-need to…" Ichigo trailed off, hazy brown eyes darting over to Shiro, making the albino's breath hitch.

"Wha' was tha', berry? You're gonna need ta speak up." Kai spoke up in a sing song voice, crawling onto the bed. A gold on black eye shifted to look back at Shiro, who was still resting on the edge of the bed, a sly smirk curling onto his lips as he threaded his hands into orange spikes. Tugging Ichigo's head back, he leaned down to nip at his neck, earning a whimper from the orange head. The soft sound seemed to snap Shiro out of whatever trance he was in, and he shook his head before snarling.

"Stop touching him!" He snapped, hands curling dangerously tight into the blankets. No matter how much of a turn on this was, he refused to share his berry with anyone. Kai only chuckled as he trailed a hand across Ichigo's chest, plucking and pulling at perked nipples. A rather loud moan fell from parted lips as brown eyes locked with Shiro's pleadingly.

"Why stop, when he seems ta like it so much?" Rei's voice questioned from right next to Shiro, making him twist his head. The next second, he was pushed onto the bed, quickly followed by Rei who straddled his waist. Pale hands began to tug at the hem of Shiro's shirt, revealing flashes of the skin beneath. "Why don't we show 'im how brothers play?" Rei questioned with a grin before claiming Shiro's lips in a heated kiss.

Ichigo was at a complete loss as to what was going on. Though his lust ridden state was screwing with his head, he knew it wasn't right for brothers to kiss each other, or anything else for that matter, but he couldn't seem to find it in him to care. Hooded brown eyes watched as Shiro's and Rei's tongues tangled together before closing when a mouth sealed over his right nipple, the left being twisted and pulled by devious fingers. A pleasure filled gasp flew from his mouth, and he yanked on the chains when teeth began to assault the pert nub.

"Nnngh….f-fuck…" He nearly screamed out when Kai's free hand trailed down his body to the vibrator that was still shoved up his ass, practically destroying his prostate. The vibration quickened, making his arms tremble and fingers clench. Kai proceeded to thrust the vibrator in and out at a rapid speed before yanking it from his abused hole, forcing a low groan from him. Fingers replaced the vibrator, curling against his prostate as warm breath wafted over his ear.

"Mmm…you're practically drippin', berry." A husky voice whispered in his ear before a tongue flicked the lobe, making his cheeks burn even more. This was all entirely too much! He barely registered his arms being set free, and he was tugged down so his bare back rested against the cool sheets. It felt amazing against his heated skin, and he squirmed a bit.

"So who gets 'im first?" Kai's question made his eyes snap open wide but before he could protest, another voice responded.

"Let Shiro have 'im."

Kai smirked down at Ichigo, his good eye flashing demonically as he slowly slinked away, fingers trailing over Ichigo's chest, stomach, and legs. The light touch had the orange head arching and whimpering for more friction. His cock pulsed with the need for release, and he really didn't know how much more of this he could handle. A few moments later, he was staring into the pair of gold on black eyes belonging too his boyfriend who was now hovering over him. Shiro bent down, lips barely a hairs breath from Ichigo's, where he paused. A sympathetic look flashed through his eyes as he licked his lips.

"I'm sorry, Ichi." He murmured, hanging his head slightly. Ichigo groaned in annoyance, not really caring about anything at the moment but release. They could fucking worry about the details later, damn it! Bringing his hands up, he grabbed a fistful of white spikes in a hard grip, pulling Shiro down for a passionate kiss. Tongues tangled, making Shiro groan as his hands moved to pull Ichigo's legs apart. Without breaking the kiss, he aligned himself with the orange head's entrance, snapping his hips forward, fluidly entering the moist heat the nearly sucked him in. Ichigo's body trembled around him as he started a slow, steady pace, making the orange head whimper into their kiss. Neither paid attention to the other two who by this time had crawled to the end of the bed, where they watched the two grind together, Ichigo's legs wrapping around Shiro's waist, heels digging into the other's pale ass.

"A-Ah! Shiro!" Ichigo broke the kiss to cry out, his head falling back against the pillows. His arms felt like Jello as he lifted them to circle around Shiro's neck to play with his hair. A growl sounded from the albino who swooped down to bite into the side of his neck, his speed picking up as he shifted, hitting Ichigo's prostate dead on.

"H-Harder! Oh God p-please!" He moaned out, arching his back as he clenched around Shiro's length that was buried inside of him. This caused the other to bite harder into his neck, piercing skin. Shiro sucked on the wound before licking away the small amounts of crimson that had bloomed from the wound. Nails raked down the albino's back, Ichigo's hips following his thrusts, pulling him deeper into that tight heat.

Shiro groaned as he felt the orange head clench around him in a false orgasm. Panting, he stared down into hazy orbs through sweat dampened bangs, his eyes threatening to roll when Ichigo clenched spastically. Pleasure snaked through his veins, and he couldn't get enough, the speed of his thrusts nearing bed breaking speeds. He wasn't expecting it when Ichigo suddenly pushed him away, making him frown as the orange head slowly rose to his knees. When Ichigo lifted his head, Shiro felt all breath leave him in one giant woosh as the dark, lust filled gaze that pinned him in place. Without warning, Ichigo's hands pushed at his chest, toppling him onto his back.

Ichigo crawled over the startled form of his boyfriend, grinding his ass down into the other's erection. He smirked at the groan he received for the action before reaching an arm around to grab the albino's length. He rubbed the tip teasingly over his entrance, moaning when Shiro bucked his hips, forcing his way inside. When he was fully seated, Ichigo rocked his hips a few tips before leaning forward, hands gripping at the sheets on either side of Shiro's head. His entire body felt weak from the explosive amount of pleasure coursing through his blood, and he needed release something horrible. With that in mind, he started a fast pace, nearly bouncing in the other's lap. It felt entirely too good, and he slowly straightened up, resting his hands on Shiro's chest.

Pale, black nailed hands fell to the orange head's hips as Shiro gazed up at the gorgeous man above him. Dilated pupils had swallowed the brown irises, the full force of that gaze focused on something behind them. He watched as Ichigo lifted a hand off of his chest, curling a finger as he beckoned someone closer. Shiro felt the bed dip with sudden movement, making his heart quicken.

_Oh fuck, Ichigo wasn't really thinking of…._

Shiro's thoughts were cut off when both of his brothers appeared on each side of him, and he watched wide eyed as Ichigo pulled each in for a heated kiss, still riding him hard and fast. He felt on the verge of exploding when the orange head's hands slipped into his brothers' pants, pulling them free. Those hands slid over the engorged lengths torturously slow as Ichigo gazed down at him, licking his lips.

"S-Shit!" Shiro gasped out when Ichigo suddenly bent down, giving the head of Kai's length a teasing lick before sucking it into his mouth, meanwhile passing his thumb through the slit of Rei's. Groans filled the room, hands roaming every inch of skin they could get their hands on, Kai even leaning down to play with Shiro's nipples. It was sensory overload, and Shiro wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out.

Ichigo didn't know if he was in heaven or hell, honestly he could care less at the moment. His body was pulsing as he rotated sucking and stroking two practical strangers, Shiro still buried deep inside. Letting his mouth pop off of Rei's length, a near scream when Shiro thrust his hips up flush against him. His hands tightened around the cocks in his hands as he continued to stroke them, licking his lips. Biting his lip to suppress a whimper, he gazed down pleadingly into his boyfriend's eyes.

"P-Please….I n-need to c-cum.." He practically begged, watching golden eyes flutter some before he felt a hand curl around his length. Leaning down, he continued to tease and torment the other's as the cock ring was slowly tugged away. It was almost instantaneous, as soon as the pressure was relieved, his entire world exploded. White marred his vision, a deep moan spilling from his mouth as he came, spraying white streaks of cum into the air. He heard Shiro groan before the grip on his hips tightened, and he was filled to the brim. A series of moans sounded from above him, the only warning he received before his mouth and hand were covered in warm, salty liquid.

Swallowing as best as he could, Ichigo lifted his head, licking his lips as he stared at the three sets of gold on black eyes that were currently watching him. Slowly lifting himself up, he allowed Rei to help him lay down next to Shiro who rolled over and wrapped him in a tight hug. Shiro's hand came up to trail through his damp hair, making him sigh contentedly.

"I am sorry, Ichi." Shiro whispered into his ear, low enough for only him to hear. He knew the other two were still around, their weight hadn't left the bed yet. Closing his eyes, he snuggled closer to his boyfriend's chest, stroking the pale skin with his fingers.

"Don't be…" He murmured, suppressing a yawn before falling into the arms of blissful sleep. They had a lot they would need to talk about, but that could wait until morning.

"Let me the fuck go!"

Gold on black eyes squinted open at the angered scream that filled the room, and Rei tilted his head to glare over at his brother, Kai, who was in the process of snarling at a blur of orange and white. Blinking his eyes a couple times, he lifted his arms to rub the sleep from his eyes, only to find that he couldn't move them further than an inch of the bed. What. The. Hell. Lifting his head, Rei's eyes widened as they traveled over the handcuffs linked around his wrists and to the frame of the bed. Well fuck, it'd been a long time since he was in this position.

"I don't think so, Kai. You fuckin' deserve it." Shiro's voice spoke, forcing Rei's attention to return to the others in the room. Cocking an eyebrow, he spotted brown eyes, glinting with mirth, staring back at him. A small smile slowly curved onto pink lips as Ichigo folded his arms over his chest. Why the fuck did he look so smug?

"Shiro, come on, we're gonna miss breakfast." Ichigo stated after a moment of silence filled only by the deadly growls rumbling from his other restrained brother. Rei watched with wide eyes as Shiro nodded, leaning over to grab his cell phone off the nightstand before turning for the door. The orange head followed close behind him, only pausing long enough to look over his shoulder and give a small smirk. "Have fun boys!" He called before slipping out the door, Shiro's cackling laughter ringing down the hallways.

_Well shit, maybe that shouldn't have "played" with Shiro's guest._

**A/N: Gah! I think that's the worst ending I've ever done! T-T….I just couldn't come up with anything lol! I wanted to elaborate more on the smut where the brothers gotta little taste of the berry, but fuck this got too long lol! Ten pages was enough for me and now I'm practically dead O.o Maybe I'll make a sequel later if I ever want a challenge…._MAYBE_….lol! Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed my twisted little story, and now I'm gonna go chat with my pillow. Reviews are welcome as always~!**

**oh i luv it wen ichi-nii's mean muhahahaaa! n in the words of izaya orihara 'its funn.' hav funn n don't 4get 2 review!^-^!**


End file.
